THE GAME
by Xana Vlec
Summary: Spades, Hearts, Clubs, Diamonds. Joker, Ace, King, Queen, Jack. Twenty players compete to survive the ultimate survival challenge. Who will live and who will die in the process? Ten are left, but only one team can win.
1. Meet the AllFather

… **Why am I writing this? Oh well. xD I'm making some of the characters OOC just cause it works better for me that way~ Most of the time I do charries based on how they look not how the author makes them. XD *sweatdrop* O and I'll describe my oc charas before they come in cause I really really hate describing… D: **

**Name: Kari Davis  
>Gender: Female o3o;<br>Hair: Dark Brown  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Height: 5'5  
>Weight: 110lbs<br>Clothes: Often a pair of jeans, Merrell shoes, and a black, red, blue, or white shirt.(Only colors I wear… XD)  
><strong>

**Name: Christina Louis  
>Gender: Female<br>Hair: Blonde  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Height: 5'2  
>Weight: 92lbs<br>Clothes: Black shirt(she bought them in bulk at discount), jeans, waterproof boots(:D I love mine)**

**Name: Danielle Martins  
>Gender: Female<br>Hair: Black  
>Eyes: Blue<br>Height: 5'7  
>Weight: 117lbs<br>Clothes: Short sleeved shirt, black pants, white tennis shoes**

**Oh yeah! I forgot a story summary! O-o Oh well. The first paragraph will kinda summarize it for you. xD Have fun reading!(not)  
>_<strong>

You've heard of "the game" right? I mean "THE GAME" not just "the game". No, not "the game", "THE GAME". Oh I guess it's hopeless, I'll explain it to you. Eh? Who am I? I'm the almighty author of course! … You haven't heard of me? Are you serious? This isn't fair… But I'll come in and explain things when it gets too difficult for you mortal readers to understand… Oh yes, back to "THE GAME".

"THE GAME" was something I started on a whim, but mortals messed up and now they call me All-Father, but I'm a woman! It's a horrible misconception… But continuing on, players are broken into 4 teams of 5 for a total of 20 players. And of course, they all have wonderful codenames, made by me. The teams are: Hearts, Diamonds, Spades, and Clubs. I choose players to be a specific card ranging from Jack, Queen, King, Ace, and Joker.

To win the game, your team has to be the last ones standing. Silly mortal, I'm not suggesting they kill the other teams! Once the loser has been decided they will be sent to a parallel dimension to await the ending of "THE GAME". However there is a penalty for losers like there is a reward for winners. Losers have to pay 1 million, not as a total, but each player has to pay that amount. The one million they give away will go to the winning teams card. Like all the losing Jacks would give a million to the winning one.

But enough with my ramble, I'm sure you can't wait to meet my darling little players can you?  
>_<p>

Kari was bored, not just a normal type of bored, but really really bored. She tapped her fingers repetitively on her desk waiting for something to happen. Luckily, something happened. A sizzling sound erupted from her hand and pain flooded her body. Her skin was turning pink and finally burned into a dark black scar. It was a spade, and under it were the letters: Queen. She hissed from pain, but soon the pain went away, it was weird. Then something even weirder happened, she blacked out.

When she opened her eyes she was in a large room, but much to her surprise there were many figures in the room, but their forms were completely black. The only person she could see was at the center of the dome, a young girl about the age of 7. The girl stood up from her little throne to look out at her new playthings. A hair raising giggle came from the girl and when she had finally closed her mouth she decided to explain what was going on, "Welcome to 'THE GAME' room."

Ok, maybe she really wasn't in a mood for explaining things, good thing there are holograms… Wait, what? A blue holographic figure appeared on one of the arms of her throne and began to elaborate, "You have all been split up into teams of 5. You will be given a sheet of paper to see who your teammates are. The goal of the game is to survive. To reach this goal you may do anything to your opponents, kill them, trick them, anything to survive. And don't think you can back out of this game, you can't. It's hopeless to try, you'll either be killed by your opponents, or by the All-Father's pets." At the mention of these "pets" two horrid looking felines were raised from beneath the ground.

Their skin was like rotten bark, hair was missing in clumps and the tail was coated in steel so it was like a mace. The cat crouched low to the ground and walked up to All-Father, the little girl stroked her pets softly and murmured to them, but it was unintelligible to the players. "Meet Riri and Mene. They really are darlings once you get to know them." She giggled a bit as she said this, but no one else did. She was just laughing at her own joke.

"I'll give you a week to find your teammates. I'll be watching!" Giving the players a short wave she disappeared into a black mist. Kari was about to yell for her to come back, but she felt her senses dull as she went under.

_**Diamonds**_

"Dangit." Murmured Michael. He pushed himself up from the baseball pitch he'd been practicing on and looked down at his hand, King of Diamonds. Then he noticed the piece of paper on the ground, the list! He quickly snatched it from the ground and skimmed over the names: Danielle Martins: Joker, Robert Jurgen: Ace, Mariah Wong: Queen, Ian Popov: Jack. Great, he knew Jurgen, Mariah, and Ian from beyblading, but who on earth was this Danielle Martins? What a pain.

Michael tossed his baseball and hit mitt over onto the bench and pried open his locked to grab his cell. Flipping it open he started to text his "teammates".

_To: MissMari, SirJurgen, LittleDevil  
>From: TheBBStar<em>

_Did u get this weird dream a few min ago?_

_To: TheBBStar, SirJurgen, LittleDevil  
>From: MissMari<em>

_U kidding? Like with small girl + lions?_

_To: TheBBStar, SirJurgen, MissMari  
>From: LittleDevil<em>

_So I guess it wasn't just me , huh… So if we all had it I bet it's real then right? Bad timing too, the tournament starts next week!_

_To: TheBBSTar, MissMari, LittleDevil  
>From: SirJugen<em>

_More seriously, does anyone know this Danielle Martins? I don't believe I know her._

_To: TheBBStar, SirJurgen, LittleDevil  
>From: MissMari<em>

_Nope._

_To:SirJurgen, MissMari, LittleDevil  
>From: TheBBStar<em>

_Negative._

_To: TheBBStar, SirJurgen, MissMari  
>From: LittleDevil<em>

_Bad time to say I don't know her either?_

_**Hearts**_

Christina, unlike most, wasn't in that bad of a situation when she passed out, she was on her bed reading a book. Blinking slowly she sat up in bed and tried to remember what happened. Luckily it was all a drea…. Why, why did the list of names have to be right beside her when she woke up. Couldn't it have been a dream? She skimmed through the names to try and figure out who'd she be stuck with and probably die with, oh joy.

Kevin Cheng: Joker, Max Tate: Ace, Oliver Polanski: King, Christina Louis: Queen, Spencer: Jack.(Couldn't find a last name. D: ) Darn… Stuck with a boatload of famous and probably weak and snobby top spinners. Chances of survival dropping to 10%. Christina groaned and flopped back down on her bed, maybe it would be better to try and find one of those beast things and die fast rather than endure all of her teammates snobbery for nothing.

Then she remembered, Elliot would be really disappointed if she just gave up. Sighing she flopped out of bed and over to her laptop. Flipping open the screen she started "looking up" things. Of course they didn't have their emails or phone numbers online, but they had facebook didn't they? They probably would figure out it was her cause of her name anyways.

Signing onto the messaging site she signed in and proceeded to try and find her teammates.

_**Clubs**_

Kai forced himself up from the tile ground and leaned against the kitchen counter. On his way to get a drink he'd fallen and dropped his glass on the floor. He cursed mentally and went to get a dustpan. However he'd noticed a piece of paper mixed in with the remnants of the cup. Carefully picking it up he scanned the contents, this was obviously what that little brat had been talking about. Lee Wong: Joker, Kai Hiwatari: Ace, Rick Anderson: King, Hillary Tachibana: Queen, Bryan Kuznetsov: Jack. He was fine being with Lee and Bryan, but Hillary and Rick? Oh the horror.

He cleared the mess on the floor then went to grab his phone, only for it to ring. "Hey Bryan." Kai already knew he would be the only one to call, only the Blitzkrieg Boys had his number after all. "So now what? Round up the brats?" Bryan obviously sounded pretty mad he was being forced into something again. Like the rest of them, Bryan hated serving Boris, but it wasn't Boris particularly that ticked him off, it was the fact he was being ordered around, by someone he didn't see as worthy.

"It's the only thing we can do. You get Lee, I'll get Rick and Hillary."

_**Spades**_

Kari forced herself up from her desk and blinked slowly… Had that really just happened? The paper resting on her hands clearly said yes. This was going to be a pain. She looked through the names and much to her distress she only knew one person, her Sissie! Well Julia wasn't exactly her Sissie, but she called her that anyways. Kari Davis: Joker, Tala Ivanov: Ace, Rei Kon: King, Julia Fernandez: Queen, Johnny McGregor: Jack.

Kari grabbed her laptop, signed onto facebook and immediately started messaging her Sissie.

_Kari: SISSIE! HAI! *tacklehugs* You're on my team~ 3  
>Julia: Heck yeah. Do you know Tala, Rei, and Johnny though?<br>Kari: Naw, I'll figure out who they are eventually though.  
>Julia: Pfft. That won't work, dummy. One sec. I'll tell them to add your fb.<br>Kari: … You know them? O_o  
>Julia: xD <em>

Her compute made a little ringing sound indicating the new friend requests she had just received. Clicking accept all she went back to her chat.

_Kari: I accepted them so… What now? o-o  
>Julia: We try to meet up, duh. ;o<br>Tala Ivanov: So this is the girl?  
>Kari: I have a name, jerkface.<br>Julia: Buuurned.  
>Johnny McGregor: xD I think I like her. My name's Johnny, nice to meet you, Kari.<br>Kari: Nice to meet you too. _  
>Rei Kon: I see Tala has problems making friends just like normal.<br>Tala Ivanov: You saying I'm anti-social, Cat?  
>Rei Kon: Not really. Just rude.<br>Tala Ivanov: -_-  
>Kari: xD Can I just call him Jerkface then?<br>Julia: Good idea, Kari. ;o  
>Tala Ivanov: Why did I get stuck with you idiots?<br>Johnny McGregor: Must be fate. 0:) _

Kari giggled, her teammates didn't seem so bad after all.

"What's the matter, All-Father?" The hologram question her master as the young girl paced around the room. "I feel like I forgot to tell them something…" After a few more moments it hit her, "Ah. I forgot to tell them about the Angels."

The hologram groaned, "ALL-FATHER!"

Teams::

_Spades: Kari, Tala, Julia, Rei, Johnny  
>Diamonds: Michael, Robert, Mariah, Ian, Danielle<br>Hearts: Kevin, Oliver, Max, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Lee, Rick, Kai, Bryan, Hillary<em>

**Yay so I'm done with my first part~ I'm so proud of myself. 8D But um um.. Don't think I'm forgetting Xfile, but I've just felt really hyper recently~ 333**


	2. Beware the Angels

"_I feel like I forgot to tell them something…" After a few more moments it hit her, "Ah. I forgot to tell them about the Angels."_

_The hologram groaned, "ALL-FATHER!"_

… **I WANTED TO WRITE MORE! 8D IT'S A MIRACLE! OR WAIT! … Is the world ending? Q_Q Normally I'm forced or threatened into writing. 8'D But whassup? (I've always wanted to say that) I'm… In the middle of drama… Again… Can someone kill me? D8 Once again I nearly gassed the house and set off an explosion, then my breathing capacity was down and I nearly got my head chopped off till we realized it was just of an inhaler which bugs my lungs into coughing. XD Safe! :3 So… I better stop my monologue… But if anyone asks, I am really crappy at writing love so chances are it wont occur in my story. XD If I really really try I might do some love but everyone will say, "Ew… It sucks. Take it out it makes my eyes burn D8". So yeah. XD kk I'll shut up now. **

**B.O.B.: Xana doesn't own Beyblade, in fact, I own her, she's in denial.  
>Xana: … SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST MY CHIPMUNK. Q_Q <strong>

_**Spades**_

Kari was typing back to Tala when suddenly she felt tired, again. Waking back up in the dark room, she realized that she was now able to see her comrades. /This must happen when you figure out who one of the players is…/ Kari thought silently to herself for a moment before All-Father came rushing out to greet them. "Sorry about this, Players." The panting girl looked up and smiled at her obviously ticked off audience. "But I guess I forgot something really important to tell you all! So so, after two weeks of gameplay I'll be sending out a fifth team called the Angels!

"I know you probably are all pretty mad at me right now so I'll make it short. The Angels' mission is to find any of the players and to annihilate them. So I'd advise you either try to keep THE GAME short or find another plan to save your skins." The tone in All-Father's voice was so… weird considering the gravity of the words she was saying. What a nightmare. "Buh-bye!" The scenery around Kari began to shift until finally she was sitting back at her computer. "Oh crap."

She swiveled in her chair to face the computer again and started typing rapidly.

_Kari: We're sooo dead.  
>Julia: You're telling me. .<br>Rei Kon: Don't worry about it. =) We just have to figure out a plan within the week we have for planning!  
>Kari: Yeah, any of you happen to be psychotic mass murderers? 8D<br>Tala Ivanov: … Is she serious?  
>Julia: You just get used to it. Just ignore her.<br>Kari: Q_Q I've been betrayed.  
>Johnny McGregor: Aw.. ;o *pats Kari*<br>Kari: At least someone is nice here. :P  
>Johnny McGregor: LOL<br>Tala Ivanov: I can use a gun and a knife.  
>Kari: O_O IT'S A MASS MURDERER! HIDE YO CHILDREN! *jumps under bed*<br>Julia: XD KARI!  
>Kari: 0:) Whaaat? ;D<br>Rei Kon: Come on guys, let's focus!  
>Kari: Yessir!<br>Tala Ivanov: -_-; Are we… Really going to be stuck with her?  
>Kari: Q_Q<br>Johnny McGregor: ;p But eh.. I guess I could kinda do close combat… Not much in the way of training though. xD  
>Julia: Can't we just use our Beyblades? O-o<br>Tala Ivanov: Our Bitbeasts would be pretty unhappy if we used them for killing other people…  
>Johnny McGregor: True dat.<br>Kari: What's a beyblade? 8D  
>Tala Ivanov: Once again I ask, Is she serious?<em>

_**Diamonds**_

_To: SirJurgen, MissMari, LittleDevil  
>From: TheBBStar<br>We have 2 strt looking 4 this Danielle._

_To: TheBBStar, SirJurgen, LittleDevil  
>From: MissMari<br>ikr? D: Do u think she's heard about us b4?_

_To: SirJurgen, MissMari, LittleDevil  
>From: TheBBStar<br>I mean, who hasn't? _

_To: TheBBStar, MissMari, LittleDevil  
>From: SirJurgen<br>Plenty of people actually, beyblade isn't as popular as Soccer or Football. _

_To: TheBBStar, SirJurgen, MissMari  
>From: LittleDevil<br>You really know how to cheer someone up don't you, Jurgen?_

_To: TheBBStar, MissMari, LittleDevil  
>From: SirJurgen<br>I'm only stating the truth, however, I can probably ask someone from my service to try and find out who this Danielle Martins is. Hopefully there aren't too many girls with her name…_

_To: SirJurgen, MissMari, LittleDevil  
>From: TheBBStar<br>That's the only chance weve got. __

_**Hearts**_

Max looked over at his computer as he heard it chime, another friend request… He ought to make the darn thing private, so many fans kept on trying to add him! Opening the button he saw the name, her name. Quickly accepting he decided to open up a chat.

_Max Tate: Hey Christina! I'm Max! Nice to meetcha! :3  
>Christina Louis: Hello Max.<br>Max Tate: So…  
>Christina Louis: Where and when. I've requested to friend the others.<br>Max Tate: You really knew what was on my mind didn't you? xD  
>Christina Louis: It was only logical. <em>

Max couldn't help but think about how cold this girl was, I mean seriously. She didn't get to try and know him or anything!

_Christina Louis: What are the others like?  
>Max Tate: Well… I guess Kevin is kinda a prankster, Oliver is just a really nice guy, and Spencer just… I dunno. Quiet. And fluffy like a teddy bear! 8D<br>Christina Louis: … Interesting.  
>Max Tate: How would you describe yourself? ;o<br>Christina Louis: Quiet, doesn't like to be bugged by children._

Max could just feel a shiver run down his back. He didn't even know the girl and she was terrifying!

_**Clubs**_

Rick groaned, "How did I get stuck with a bunch of snot nosed losers?" His phone ringed beside him and he couldn't help but grab it and yell, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Hold your horses." He just knew the Hiwatari was smirking somewhere over in Russia and it made him mad, really mad. "Just cut to the chase, Short-Stuff." Since Rick was so tall, almost everyone was shorter than him, making them all well… Short.

"Take the 12:00 plane to Moscow. I'll meet you at the airport. I've paid for your flight so don't even think about complaining. See you tomorrow, Cowboy." Rick was furious to say the least. Hiwatari may have won this round, but no one, repeat, no one gets to call him Cowboy. Slamming a suitcase onto his bed, Rick stuff all of his belongings in and stormed past his confused father and into his truck.

"I'll be back later, Dad!" Rick turned on the car and sped down the road, 20 miles over the limit.

All-Father smiled. The players were getting themselves together. "You know last time we played everyone was all in a confused jumble, remember that, Catie?" She turned and smiled towards her little hologram friend, "Yes. Only 10 of them managed to actually find each other before they were picked off. It was a total mess."

All-Father giggled, "Ah good times. I think I made it a bit more convenient for them this time didn't I? Most of the people have some kind of cult or following of their own so they can be found fairly easy."

"True, but don't you think you gave Clubs a bit more of an advantage over the rest? All except Hillary seem to have strong fighting talent."

"Oh don't worry about them. They'll have plen-ty of problems of their own."

Teams::

_Spades: Kari, Tala, Julia, Rei, Johnny  
>Diamonds: Michael, Robert, Mariah, Ian, Danielle<br>Hearts: Kevin, Oliver, Max, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Lee, Rick, Kai, Bryan, Hillary<em>

**Gah. I'm sorry. Something about this just failed and I couldn't figure what… Oh wells. 8D Tell meh though, which team do you want to win? =O As the almighty narrator I luff them all. ;p But Kari was a character made after me so… Wee bit of favoritism to the Spades. But I dunno. I'll probably have a poll later to see who wins. XD **

**Also talk to me peoples! Q_Q Writing without reviews gets lonely. *huddles in emo corner* Review and get a free psychological exam by our very own B.O.B.! **

**B.O.B.: I'm not doing it.  
>Xana: Pleeease?<br>B.O.B.: No. That's final. *scampers away*  
>Xana: *sigh* He'll do it but it might be just 3 seconds long. ;o Depends if you bring him cookies. :3<strong>


	3. The will to kill

"_True, but don't you think you gave Clubs a bit more of an advantage over the rest? All except Hillary seem to have strong fighting talent." _

"_Oh don't worry about them. They'll have plen-ty of problems of their own."_

**Bleh! I wanna start getting to the fighting paaarts. Q_Q This is so boring. Sorry if this sucks, but I gotta get all the peoples together! 8D And I figured something out… *hides in emo corner* I'm biased towards teams! Q_Q Go Diamonds and Spades! (Really this means Go Michael and Tala! 8D) I should have made a team with all my favorite people and have them pwn, but that wouldn't be fair. *sad* Q_Q I'M GONNA HAVE TO KILL ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARRIES LATER! *dies* Oh well. 8D Probably later on I'll poll to see who is gonna die._;When half of them die off or maybe when there are only 5 left. :3 If anyone reads this… I actually have about 10 of the people who are definitely picked out to die. =O Feel free to guess, B.O.B. will tell you how many of your guesses are right. =3 But on to the story~~**

_**Clubs**_

Rick hated travelling. Who didn't? Don't mean to say that visiting new places is bad, but who likes sitting in a small area while some man yells at you to take your seats for turbulence? Certainly not Rick. By the time the flight was over it took all his self-control to not take his anger out on the captain, but he was only doing his job after all. But he did not calm down when he saw what waited him outside the gate.

A small brunette waved at him with an annoying smile on her face, it was Hillary. Rick had almost forgotten he was going to be stuck with her. Then there was a cat faced man, blue boy, and the purple haired freak. This was going to be a nightmare. Not even bothering to say hi Rick pushed past them and towards the baggage claim. He knew the Russian Rejects were probably rolling their eyes, but he didn't care snap about what they thought.

The trip to the baggage claim was silent until Rick snagged his black leather suitcase and hauled it towards his "teammates". "Shall we go?" Rick asked with a sort of sneer in his voice, he in a bad mood from the darn flight. Who could sleep on those contraptions? Every 5 minutes the captain has turbulence causing your head to whack into walls, chairs, peoples, you name it, your head probably hit it.

Kai gave a silent confirmation and lead them out through the sliding glass doors. Everyone seemed comfortable with the silence, except for Hillary. She couldn't stand not talking to someone, and luckily her team was the quietest, antisocial, and harsh team! "Urg. Isn't someone gonna say anything?"

"You just said something." Bryan sneered back. It was common knowledge that almost no one liked the brown haired girl, Bryan was no exception.

"I mean something interesting. Like something we could talk about?"

"The average person eats 5 spiders while they sleep." Lee shrugged and stated a fun fact. After all she did ask for something interesting.

"EW! What's the matter with you guys! That's gross!" Hillary gave a short screech and was sure she would have nightmares about swallowing spiders from now on.

"Deal with it." This was going to be a looong week for Hillary, her only hope would be for them to win the game as fast as possible then scadoodle.

_**Diamonds**_

Robert tapped his fingers along his mahogany desk as he waited for a report. It had been two days since he had sent them out and still there was no response. But there had been some progress teamwise. Michael, Mariah, and Ian all moved into to his house which they decided would serve as their base since they already had a protection system and the house was huge! Robert was pulled out of his daydreaming by a knock at the door, after telling them to come in a small folder was placed on his desk, before the agent exited.

Opening the folder he saw who they found to be the most probable suspect for being Danielle Martins. 17 years old, black hair, brown eyes. Apparently she had a history as being in some sort of gang, but hopefully that wouldn't make her too dangerous to be around. Looking through her file he noticed an internet link to where she had been in the news quite recently. Pushing his chair over to his desktop he entered in the link to see the headline: Girl falls unconscious during end of the school year speech. The date was the same as when the rest of them got the message from that All-Father person.

Looking back at the folder he saw her cellphone number, where did his service get this information? Grabbing his office phone he ringed up her number and put the phone to his ear. "What do you want?" Immediately Robert had gotten a bad impression of the girl, "Are you Miss Martins?" It took all his self-control to keep himself polite. "Yeah, what of it? Are you some lame stalker dude?"

"No." Robert sighed, "I just wanted to ask if you had any… Strange events happen to you recently." "Yes, I did. You called. Now if you don't have anything else to say I'll be going." Robert found himself hoping that this really wasn't the girl, but with her falling unconscious like the rest of them he found the chances to be quite slim. "Does the word Diamond mean anything to you?"

Danielle was silent for a moment before saying, "Lemme guess. You're one of my team aren't you?"

"Yes. My name is Robert Jurgen. The rest of the team is here in my mansion, I'll send you an airplane ticket and meet you at the airport." While he was talking he was online and filling in an airplane ticket for her. He stopped for a moment so he could send the ticket to her, "Your flight is at 8:00am tomorrow morning." 

"Wait, wait, wait… Don't I have a say if I'm joining you brats or not?" Danielle had a certain growl to her voice which made Robert a bit nervous.

"Do you think you have a choice if you want to survive?"

Silence filled the air again until she finally said, "See you tomorrow, Jurgen."

_**Hearts**_

_Max Tate: I don't know about this girl, Oli. She's kinda scary. D:  
>Oliver Polanski: I'm sure it'll be fine. :) She can't be too bad.<br>Max Tate: Oh trust me she is…  
>btw, where are we gonna meet up? I'll bet that most of the other teams are gonna gather up to stay strong together. ;o<br>Oliver Polanski: I'd hardly think that's necessary and it would be a waste besides. Just from looking at our group All-Father picked people from all over the world. She's bound to have a destination for all of us to meet up at.  
>I would just worry about training yourself for THE GAME and not worrying about trying to meet up, we can't talk through FB anyways. :)<br>Max Tate: Where would we be without you Oli? Q_Q  
>Oliver Polanski: Not that far. ;o<em>

Oliver smiled at the antics of his American friend. Thinking about everything that had just happened made him nervous, not only would they have to worry about Mene and Riri, but All-Father mention the 5th team, Angels. He'd have to learn to protect himself and normally he left that to his bodyguards. What was there to do? He didn't really have arm strength, but he did have fairly good speed. Then he remembered! The Abbey kids had to know something about weaponry right?

_Oliver Polanski: Hey Spencer, I was wondering if I can ask you something…  
>Spencer: Shoot.<br>Oliver Polanski: Since you know… We'll probably have to fight during THE GAME, is there a certain type of weapon I should learn to use? I've never fought in my life so I have no clue what to do.  
>Spencer: Pistol, easy to carry and deadly.<br>Oliver Polanski: Thanks Spencer!_

Oliver couldn't help but swallow nervously, he really was going to do this wasn't he? Kill people. He knew people were killed every day, but he didn't expect to be one of the people doing the killing. Oliver had always lived a relatively sheltered life, sure he donated to organizations to help with abuse and such, but to kill a person? It was entirely out of his knowledge, not many people studied how to murder in their free time.

Oliver walked slowly downstairs towards the door and grabbed one of his jackets off the coathanger, slipped it on, and walked outside, out to buy his weapon.

_**Spades**_

_Kari: So… What should we do now? o-o  
>Julia: Ask the only murderer among us.<br>Rei Kon: … You'll be the one he murders if you talk like that. ;o  
>Tala Ivanov: -_- I'm not murderering any of you. But I suggest we start training with weaponry to be prepared. Since the Angels are a special team sent to kill all the players we should try to win before they are let out.<br>Johnny McGregor: So… Just go on a mad spree to try and take out as many people as possible? Btw, what do you think the other people will be like?  
>Julia: Considering that this team seems to be "mostly" made out of beybladers I'd believe the same thing about other teams.<br>Johnny McGregor: So… If it comes to it we might have to kill our teammates?  
>Tala Ivanov: I guess so, just be prepared for it. We don't know who are our enemies and who aren't so I'd suggest you'd be careful with leaving evidence around that you even are a player.<br>Rei Kon: I hope Mariah isn't playing…  
>Tala Ivanov: I'd be prepared to kill her if I were you.<br>Rei Kon: Are you telling me to murder my girlfriend, Ivanov?  
>Kari: Woah Boy! He isn't saying that, but just to be prepared. ;o<br>Rei Kon: …  
>Julia: *sigh* This is definitely going to be tough on all of us…<br>Johnny McGregor: ikr? But I doubt I would be sad to kill Robert, that guy is always making me mad. E_E  
>Kari: Pfft. Lame reason to kill someone, Johnny. xD<br>Johnny McGregor: :P  
>Rei Kon: This isn't a joke guys. If we kill someone during THE GAME, chances are they'll really die. I'm not sure about you, but wouldn't you guys feel guilty after killing someone?<em>

Julia leaned back into her chair, Rei was right. What if Raul was in it? Would she be able to kill her own brother? Hearing Raul clinking pots and pans in an attempt to cook dinner made her stomach churn. Death, a void that once you entered you would never be able to come back from. Would she really be ready to send anyone, no matter how close to her she was, into it? Julia for once in her life was doubting herself.

**And we're done! 8D Aren't you so proud of meee? ;D**

**CodyRexBeth: =O Your wish is my command. *updates* 8D And thanks. ;3 How have you been? ;o**

**Aquamarine Lacus: xD ikr? I like Clubs too. xD And I'll start updating my other ones. D: I'm working on it! (kinda)**

**KaiHil Lover: I can try. xD But I don't want to have one of them well… Die before the end. ;O I wonder which team will win too. O-o Even the Almighty Narrator doesn't know! D: I just luff them all. Q_Q Ok maybe I don't like Hearts quite as much, but Christina is love. ;P She's like lots of my characters I used to roleplay with. xD **

**And B.O.B was disappointed. D: No one wanted a psychiatric analysis! Don't you trust his judgment? ;o**

**B.O.B.: I was not disappointed…  
>Xana: I know you were. ;D Trying to hide the truth now are we? I bet you're just embarrased~ ;3<strong>

Teams::

_Spades: Kari, Tala, Julia, Rei, Johnny  
>Diamonds: Michael, Robert, Mariah, Ian, Danielle<br>Hearts: Kevin, Oliver, Max, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Lee, Rick, Kai, Bryan, Hillary<em>


	4. The things I want to say

_Death, a void that once you entered you would never be able to come back from. Would she really be ready to send anyone, no matter how close to her she was, into it? Julia for once in her life doubted herself._

**Moment of Silence! … Ok we're good. But the last chapter was kinda solemn towards the end wasn't it? ;o At least I thought so. But I feel sorry for these poor peoples. D: People often say they can do something in theory, but in all actuality they won't be able to do it. ;o O and I got an inspiration for this chappie from music~ Cold(But I'm still here) by Evans Blue I think it is? ;o**

_**Spades**_

Julia forced herself up from bed and looked lazily out the window. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the games, it seemed like they had hardly any time to prepare. Her eyes flickered to her bedside table where she put her weapon of choice, a small dagger. She grabbed the small knife and took it out of its sheath, letting it sparkle in the sun. Julia bit her lip, she had to be ready for tomorrow when it came, but how could you possibly prepare yourself to kill? It seemed impossible.

A tear slipped down her face, it was going to be kill or be killed, no other option remained. She tossed the dagger off to the side and logged onto the chat with her phone, only Kari was on at the moment.

_Julia: Hey Kari  
>Kari: What's the matter? ;o *hugs*<br>Julia: Am I that easy to read?  
>Kari: Well yeah. :P<em>

Julia had to smile a bit, the girl still seemed to be so happy even in these circumstances. That was one of the things that Julia had loved about Kari. Her ability to make sure everyone was happy all the time.

_Julia: I was just thinking about tomorrow…  
>Kari: Same here. =) But it doesn't do us any good to worry about tomorrow. Ever hear that by worrying you lose years by stress? ;o<br>Julia: Pfft. That hardly applies, dummy.  
>Kari: D: It totally does apply! But seriously, by worrying today we can't change tomorrow. Just get ready for it to begin.<br>Julia: Thanks Kari. :)  
>Kari: No prob. :P *happy dance*<br>Julia: I swear you're the weirdest person I know. xD I gotta go now, but I'll see you later, Kari. _

That girl was pretty much the only reason why Julia was still going. That stupid cheerfulness was catching. Julia slipped out of bed, got dressed, and headed down to the living room. "What up, Raul?" Pretending to be fine hurt, pretending that nothing could defeat you hurt. It took all Julia had to not breakdown.

_**Clubs**_

Hillary tapped the table impatiently waiting for their waiter to bring them food. "Ugh, he's taking so long." It wasn't as if the company wasn't pleasant or anything, but it wasn't. Kai and Lee were the only ones with brains, but Kai didn't seem to express himself and Lee was just Lee. Hillary sighed inwardly before glancing at the blue haired blader for a moment. She had always secretly loved Kai, but never was able to tell him.

Unrequited love was something you always read about in books, but never had Hillary seen someone have one in real life. There was always a first for everything though. "So… Anything we should do cause it starts tomorrow? I mean today it gonna be the last normal day, right?"

"Hn." The Russian bladers gave their welcome input as usual.

"I'm going to go visit my Sis. It'll be lonely without her cause I won't have any free time after this starts." Lee almost whispered these words, but you could see the sadness in the nekojin's face. Even Hillary wasn't able to say anything then, even through Rick's babbling about all the amazing things he was going to do, she just stared sympathetically at Lee. She was lucky enough to be with the only person she liked, but it was only then she realized people could be battling those closest to them.

The waiter brought back their food and set the dishes individually down in front of them. They silently ate their food until they had finally had their fill. Rick was still going on that he was going to do rock climbing, hiking, and fishing today, but no one at the table really cared. It reminded Hillary of this song she had heard, Live Like You're Dying. Would she really be able to be satisfied with everything she had done if she died tomorrow? She knew her chances of survival were low, and that meant she'd have to rely entirely on her teammates.

After paying for their meal Kai stood up and walked through the doors, soon followed by the rest of them. "Where are we going, Kai?" The one thing Hillary would regret if she died would be that she had never told Kai how much she loved him. But she knew how he would take it if she just told him now, it was just something she couldn't do, but talking to him did make her feel at least a bit better, even if he didn't say much.

"Back to my place." Kai said it as if it was self-explanatory. Hillary had to admit, even though Kai would hate it, she kind of found the way he talked cute.

"Okay!" Her love would go unrequited for now, but Hillary knew eventually she would be able to tell him, hopefully soon, because there wasn't much time left.

_**Hearts**_

Many different types of people were playing THE GAME. Ones who were confident, ones that were worried, and ones that knew they had absolutely no chance of surviving. One of those people was Max Tate, the small blonde boy who wasn't even able to hurt a fly. He knew that if there was a fight all he would be able to do would be to provide a diversion, there was no way he could kill.

He couldn't tell his teammates that though, and it was good they weren't able to see him, he was an absolute wreck. He had spent the last two days locked in his room trying to think of what to do. All he had managed to pull together was a small stack of letters for his family. You can't really explain something like: Some chibi girl is making me enter a competition and I'll die in it. It just doesn't work that way.

So he just left short notes, how he loved them and what stuff should go to whom. Draciel was going to be locked in a box until his little brother was old enough, the midget was only 3 right now. In a year or two he'd be ready. Max glanced out the musty window at the cars passing by, there were allot of things you could just take for granted, one being life. In every single car there was a person driving it, and in a simple moment… A loud screech sounded and a red Honda smashed into another car, causing them both to burst into flames.

It only took 10 seconds, maybe less, but both people knew they were going to die, and for a split second they were afraid. The pain they felt was infinitely worse for Max since he didn't know when he would die, but he knew he would. He heard his parents rush out the door to see if they could help those in the accident, there were people crying, screaming, and trying to call for help. But Max knew, they were all dead, every single one of them.

He heard his brother screaming in fright and Max gave a weak smile and went to help the boy. Max was sure when he was gone his brother wouldn't even remember him, but that was ok. He still left a letter for the boy when he was old enough to understand. Max clutched the child tightly as the sirens rang loudly coming to douse the fire. "It'll all be over soon, don't worry, David, it'll all be over soon."

_**Diamonds**_

Danielle rapped her fingers angrily on the table, why wasn't anyone saying anything? What was the use of this gathering if they weren't even going to plan? "Is anyone going to talk sense, or should I just plan something and make you all do it?" Her eye twitched, but eventually everyone was looking after her. "What do you mean plan? We're gonna win, that's all there is to it, Hun." Oh how Michael annoyed her. Why was he such a self-righteous dummy?

"Do any of you even know how to hold a weapon?" By the blank looks they were giving her, Danielle assumed that no one knew how to fight. /_We're so dead_/ was the initial reaction. "I can hold a baseball bat and swing it pretty well, I play it for my job after all." Looks like it was going to be a one on one talk with just her and Michael.

"That's good. I can just ignore you then." Ignoring the protesting blader Danielle turned to Mariah, "Can I assume you just go around shopping?" Getting the affirmative from the pinkette she said, "Well then you'll just die." Oh man that was the wrong thing to say, true, but wrong.

"What is your problem!" Danielle dodged a fist heading towards her and glared at the brunette, "I'm not in the habit of giving people false hope. Obviously she will die, she can't fight and we have a two week time limit. I'm not going to waste my time protecting dead weight. She'll eat supplies and be an easy target. It would be easier just to take her out at the beginning."

Even Ian was mad at this, he didn't like this girl. Apparently she thought by 'The end justifies the means', which included killing off those she found useless. "Don't you think that would be a bad idea? Mariah is friends with most of the beyblade players, if other teams come from the professional league she'd had the emotional advantage over them."

"Pfft, she still wouldn't be able to do anything, don't you know how this game works? That idiotic girl probably just wanted to have friends against friends just for the fun of it. Everyone wants to live, and no one wants the game to last till when the Angels come. If someone is friends with Mariah, then another person who isn't close will take her out, simple enough. We can do the same, or if you're all too weak I can get rid of them all myself."

None of them seemed pleased to hear her words, Mariah least of all, "So you're just going to let me die? We're a team aren't we! Aren't we supposed to look after each other? Robert, Michael, Ian, help me out!" She was obviously panicking, Danielle smiled, looking around at the others they were thinking that she would be a nuisance, and a weak link.

"She does have a point, Mari…" Danielle could tell Robert wasn't really sure about what he was saying, she would make sure to harden him, depending where the battlefield was, his influence would be useful. If he couldn't help her though, she'd dump him like trash. This was her game, she was going to win in the easiest and fastest way possible. /_Bring it on "All-Father". I'll give you an entertaining game._/

The All-Father smiled, she rather liked this Danielle Martins. She was making Mariah put on quite a show, it was pretty funny. "I can't wait till tomorrow, can you?"

**;o I finished. Yay! *claps happily* I GET TO WRITE FUN SCENES NOW! Hehehe… I love making complex issues with my charries. 0:) Oh and aren't you proud? I wrote some KaiHil for you! 8D I've never written anything romantic so sorry if that was horrible. Q_Q But you still love me riiight? ;D Of course you do. ;P**

**Review to boost my ego plox. ;C B.O.B. is making me sad. **

**B.O.B.: Soon I'll be the master around here. E_E Why is such a silly girl my master anyways?**

**Xana: D: B.O.B.! **

Teams::

_Spades: Kari, Tala, Rei, Julia, Johnny  
>Diamonds: Danielle, Robert, Michael, Mariah, Ian<br>Hearts: Kevin, Max, Oliver, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Lee, Kai, Rick, Hillary, Bryan<em>


	5. Ill miss you, miss you so bad

"_I can't wait till tomorrow, can you?"_

**YAY I GET TO WRITE ABOUT THE BIG DAY! *squeals happily* *slapped by B.O.B.* Ouch… But now I get to do all this wonderful drama and battle scenes and yay! I'll have one person die per chapter so that means I expect to finish in 20 chapters or so? ;o I may have some fillers if I run out of ideas. XD I'm relying on you to help me, k? Q_Q**

The teams were summoned to All-Father's throne room with a sudden flash at 9 am sharp. Once again players could only see their teammates, but the real game was about to begin, how exciting. A shrill giggle came from the little girl as she skipped to center stage, "Hi all! I could hardly wait to begin THE GAME could you?" Her happiness made everyone else feel sick, how could she feel so happy when people were about to die?

"So… I bet y'all are wondering where THE GAME is gonna take place amiright? I can't risk normal people getting hurt so it'll be a wee bit deserted, ok?" The girl didn't wait for an answer and continued on, "To give you a bit of help I'm going to give you wristwatches for communication with your team as well as a count of how many people are left and what teams they are from." Small black boxes rouse from the ground for the players to grab their watches.

"O and if you hit the mode button you can see a map of your location, but it won't tell you if there is a person lying in wait to snipe you. I guess that's all… Make sure you're all entertaining k? The last group was so dull I had to send in the Angels early to end their misery." An /Oh snap/ moment happened to most of the players. She could send in the Angels early? That was a bad sign…

"Buh bye! I'll be watching you!" All-Father winked before disappearing. Kari dropped to the ground as the room they were in started shaking then she noticed a small crack growing in the ground. "Uh oh." Was all she could say before the ground gave in and everyone fell down towards the playing field. The wind blinded her temporarily bringing tears to her eyes, before she knew it she was on the ground. Apparently All-Father wasn't one for seeing who fell fastest to their deaths.

Kari stood up and looked around, there were 4 others on the ground, looking just as confused as she was. "So… I'm assuming you're Tala, Rei, and Johnny?" Of course when she said this she was clinging onto an exasperated Julia. They all looked much different than she expected. Especially the red head, he looked just as annoying as he sounded. The black haired boy with golden eyes was kinda creepy, like a kitty cat, but Kari had a feeling he wouldn't like it if she called him Kitty. Wait… Was it a he? Kinda hard to tell…

Tala nodded, "I'm Tala. But there's no time for chitchat out in the open like this, let's get undercover." They were in what appeared to be a deserted city, the buildings were crumbling and windows were smashed through. A sign was hanging by only one rusted chain, apparently the city had been falling apart for awhile then.

Rei nodded and dragged Julia towards a building that said "Miller Pet Store". Apparently that was a bad choice, the stench of death met their noses, Kari looked at one of the moldy glass containers to see the bones of one of the animals. "Disgusting." The brown haired boy seemed distressed at the sight and was about to throw up. He quickly forced himself behind the counter and through the door. There the smell wasn't as bad, apparently there were no animals there.

"Good news about this being that no one will probably look for us here." Even though he said that, Tala did look visibly shaken by the sight. It was pretty awful, flies were swarming the place, and it was enough to make anyone throw up, which was what Johnny was doing in the bathroom. He could only hope they didn't find a human body someone around there.

Rei bit his lip and sat in one of the chairs littered around the room, "So what's our game plan?" Aimlessly he looked down at his watched and blinked, "Guys…" Bringing everyone's attention to him Rei said slowly, "Someone's already dead." Holding up his watch everyone saw the number 19. This was not good.

-Durp, scene change. 8D-

Ian looked around, a deserted city, huh? Pretty classic wasn't it? Lame move, All-Father. He stood up slowly and looked around, a cobblestone pathway and wooden signs pointed to this being an old countryside town. Ian turned his gaze to his teammates who were also surveying the landscape. "Let's go into one of the buildings." It sounded like a suggestion, but Ian could tell Danielle was commanding them to enter one of the buildings. One of those self-appointed leader types he guessed.

Michael shrugged and entered a nearby store, apparently a barber shop. After a few seconds Ian could tell something was wrong by the way Michael was stiffly standing in the doorway. He quickly turned and slammed the door shut and crumped beside it, panting hard. Mariah rushed over to him worriedly, "What's the matter, Michael?"

"I-inside…" Danielle rolled her eyes and kicked the sickly looking blader to the side and opened the door. Rotting corpses were sitting in chairs, apparently having their hair done when they were killing. It was disgusting, but it wasn't as if Danielle wasn't used to it. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat, Michael. You'll see much worse soon." She cockily walked into the store and pried a shaver out of the barber's hand, he already had rigor mortis.

The blade was one of those you saw in old movies, not one of those new Panasonic shavers. She looked at herself in the reflection before dusting the blade off on her pants and walking outside the door. Unfortunately, the pinkette looked inside and did one of the worst possible things at the moment. She screamed. Danielle whipped the blade out of her pants and threw it at Mariah, hitting her in the stomach, which stopped her from screaming, but now she was in a mixture of shock and crying.

Danielle could see the shocked faces of her teammates and she walked over to the pinkette, put her foot on the girl's face and dragged the shaver out. "What did you do that for!" So even the calm European could yell, "She was yelling, and I'll bet someone is already coming towards our location." Pounding footsteps sounded an affirmative, "See? Now get in here." Mariah was gasping for air and Danielle didn't think she was even worth the time. Another stab to the brain and the girl was gone.

Danielle picked the girl up by her hair and tossed her out onto the street and walked back into the barber shop, "Hurry or they'll see us." She hissed. But it was too late, a nekojin had seen it all.

-Oh mai, trouble, trouble, trouble ;o-

They had been talking about what to do when they heard the bloodcurtling scream, but suddenly it stopped. However, it lasted long enough for Lee to recognize who made the sound, "Mariah!" He quickly turned and headed towards his sister as fast as he could, ignoring his protesting teammates. He stopped and couldn't help but shiver when he saw the scene in front of him. A black haired girl was picking up Mariah by her hair and tossing her into the middle of the plaza, but even Lee could tell she was dead. She was bleeding from her head after all.

Mariah, his beloved sister, the girl who always smiled and was there to cheer him on, she was…dead? For a second he was sad, but then that sadness turned into anger. By the time his team caught up to him and registered what was going on, they could hear the nekojin growling angrily. "I'm going to kill that girl!" Kai put his hand on Lee's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but it also meant that Kai was going to help. "We'll help you, bro. Do you know where they are?" Lee pointed towards the barber shop, "In there."

Bryan nodded and brought his gun from his pocket, "Stay out here, Tachibana." Hillary was going to protest till she noticed the anger in Bryan's eyes, it would be a bad idea to go against him. "Ok, Bryan…" She looked towards Kai, worried for his safety, "Be careful, ok, Kai? I hope you can get her, Lee." Hillary rushed back behind a fountain at the center of the plaza, and peered over the edge to see her boys walk into the shop.

Kai had bought all of them one of those army knives for self-protection, Rick and Kai had pulled theirs out, but Lee wouldn't be satisfied with just a knife. He was going to use a soft gun pellet shooting gun, if you fired soft shells they weren't as deadly, but the person would bleed to death, slowly. Exactly what Lee wanted to afflict on that black haired monster.

He walked toward the door and kicked it open and looked into the musty room, it wasn't long though before the fight started.

-Oh yes I did, I stopped on a cliffeh! 8D-

The Hearts had ended up in some kind of munitions depot, but it was a perfect place to start, no? Spencer looked around and ended up going to where they had something along the lines of a cutlass, apparently they were in an old place. He stabbed the sheath through his beat and looked around to see what else he could grab. He looked skeptically back at the rest of his group to see them all aimlessly rocking back and forth on their feet, "Grab something." Woken up by his words, they all started rushing out to grab things.

Spencer sighed inwardly and continued rummaging through the piles, eventually he grabbed a box of gunpowder, now this would be interesting. He set the box on the ground and found some ropes to use as fuses. Time to make some bombs, but he needed shells… Then he saw what looked like empty win bottles, perfect. "Grab the empty bottles and give them to me." Surprised that Spencer would be talking so much, Max and Oliver went to grab the bottles, Christina and Kevin however weren't as compliant. They would be trying for the team to be sure.

Eventually a pile of about 12 bottles had accumulated in front of him. Making a funnel out of a small piece of paper he found, he filled the bottles till they were about a third of the way full. Then he grabbed the cork tops and made a small hole through the top just large enough for the fuses with his pocket knife. Now all he needed was a matchbox, but this was a munitions depot. Of course they had matches and it didn't take too long to fine a set. Spencer smiled, yes he would do just fine as long as no one tried to set him on fire.

His teammates on the other hand… He wasn't too sure about. Max and Oliver were talking in a corner, Kevin was juggling knives, and Christina was busy shining some weapons she had found. They were absolutely hopeless as a team. Spencer only hoped he would last long enough till most of the teams were smaller.

**I made my first death scene. ;o Danielle is a wonderful charrie isn't she? 8D 1 down, 18 to go till we have our winner. ;o Or will it be more like 17 more to go? A whole team may survive to win without any of them dying. =O You just can't be sure. ;D Hehehe… And thanks to the people subscribing to my story. =D It makes me feel so proud. Q_Q **

**Love you all! ;D Review just cause I said so. :P**

Teams::

_Spades: Kari, Tala, Rei, Julia, Johnny  
>Diamonds: Danielle, Robert, Michael, Ian<br>Hearts: Kevin, Max, Oliver, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Lee, Kai, Rick, Hillary, Bryan<em>


	6. Little manipulation goes a long way

_He walked toward the door and kicked it open and looked into the musty room, it wasn't long though before the fight started._

**I always feel sorry for the first few people to go down cause it seems lame if you're the first to lose… it ain't too bad if you're 8****th**** or something because then you lasted for awhile. XD It also says ain't isn't a word on my spellcheck, but it is. D: It was made about the same time as don't, but no one every decided to use it… Poor ain't… But anyways~ I feel excited about this chappie cause I love it when emotions run high for my peoples.. *is an evil author* ;D **

Lee glanced back and forth in the store before he noticed a glint of metal, he ducked and the shaver that had been used to kill Mariah was stuck in the door just above him. He sprinted into the room and hid behind one of the chairs, till he noticed the dead body sitting in it, that got him moving fast. The door to the back room slammed open as he saw some people rush into through it. So they were trying to run were they?

Inside the room Danielle was trying to come up with an idea fast, apparently one of the group that had found them was related to the pinkette. They seemed to be headed for revenge and not for actual killing, maybe she could use this to her advantage. "You three, just go along with anything I say." She grabbed a chair and tossed it out of a window to make it seem as if someone had just made their escape.

She saw a nekojin run into the room and she put her hands up, "The guy who killed Mariah escaped through the window before we could get him." Ooo. Deception tactics! "Are you going to hurry up and let us chase after him or are you going to keep pointing that pathetic gun at me?" She could tell the gears were working in Lee's head, should he trust this girl? She could help him take his revenge on Mariah's killer and it would be to their advantage to pair up teams for awhile to take out everyone else.

But he also knew they could try to backstab him, but then again he had the two Russians on his side, it wouldn't be too hard to beat them up. Robert wasn't a fighter, Michael was a wimp, Ian was well… Short. He didn't know too much about the girl, but he was confident he could defeat her. "Fine. Truce till we find the enemy. What did he look like?"

Ouch, now she had to make up an appearance for someone and hope it flew. "A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes." She could see the gears wirring in Lee's head, bladers with blonde hair and blue eyes… Max Tate. Could the boy really pull off something like this? The window was just small enough for him to fit through after all… "Alright. Come with us." Lee wasn't sure he was doing the right thing, but it was for Mariah after all.

Danielle was smiling inside, she had pulled that off fairly well, and now she knew the identities of some of the other players. Hopefully her teammates would help her analyze their weaknesses to take them out later. She followed Lee through the door back into the main parlor. Michael and Ian shared uncertain looks with each other, but went along with it. They knew if they didn't listen they'd be the next to be knocked off, no matter how much they didn't like the girl.

Entering the parlor Ian's eyes widened. There were Kai and Bryan, daaaang, they had a good team. In the Abbey the Blitzkrieg Boys were taught hand to hand combat as well as how to use guns so teams with one had an upper hand. "Hey Kai, Bryan." Ian figured if he wanted to survive he would have to start acting like Danielle if he was going to make it. Screw right and wrong, you just have to survive.

Bryan looked towards his short teammate with skeptical look, but nodded in greeting. "Hey." It was a smart move to not start fighting with these guys, Ian had to admit Danielle made the right move.

Michael trotted over to Rick and smiled, "Hey Man! Wassup!" The large man looked down at Michael and said, "I'm fine, duh. I won't be picked off that easily, but heck, we all know you're not going to last long." Michael had to hold himself back at that statement, oh Rick was so annoying, "Bring it on, big boy. But remember? No hostilities during a truce." Michael winked and quickly left before Rick could get too mad at him.

"Where's your fifth teammate?" Robert finally made himself known, took him long enough.

"Oh yeah…Forgot about Hillary." Lee had one of those sweat drop moments and walked towards the entrance and waved for Hillary to come in, he couldn't yell or risk attracting the attention of "unwanted" people. Hillary peeked through the door to see the Diamonds, but there was apparently no fighting, "So didcha get him?" A frown appeared on her face as she saw Lee shake his head despairingly. "So what are we gonna do? And what are they doing here?" Hillary pointed at Michael and Robert confused. If they were in this area that meant they were enemies, right?

"We're allies for awhile, Sweetie. My name is Danielle Martins, nice to meet you Miss?" Danielle figured that Hillary was the weak point of the team, an accident would happen to this girl soon. "Tachibana, Hillary, Tachibana. Nice to meet you, Danielle." Oh poor sweet Hillary, she didn't get the idea of manipulation in this game.

-The clubs fell for it? Suckers. E_E-

Max sneezed, was someone talking about him? He looked over at his teammates sadly, he knew most of them wouldn't survive, and it made him sad. He looked at his knife and a tear streamed down his cheek, but he wiped it away before Oliver could see it. "We're going." Max looked over to see Spencer stand up, he had a backpack with the bottles in them and the matchbook was probably in his pocket. Max stood up and smiled weakly at his teammates, "Where are we going to go?" 

"How would I know? Do you think I know where we are?" Ouch, bad question to ask, Max. Christina marched out the door after Spencer with some chewing tobacco she found in her mouth. Max was the last out of the room and softly shut the door behind him.

-I know I know I didn't use them much. D: Sowwie!-

Oh crap someone was already dead? "We're sooo screwed…" Julia was facepalming in the corner and Tala was rolling his eyes. "We'd better get a move on then." Kari stood up and smiled, "So hurry up!" Then she stopped, "You all brought weapons with you right?" Everyone nodded, but Johnny. "McGregor… YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Tala nearly punched the European bladers face in. It was obvious they were doing a murder match, doesn't that make you want to have a weapon? He was like a sitting duck!

Tala shoved his fist into his pocket and tossed one of his knives at Johnny. "Use that." Some people were so clueless. Forcing his way out of the petshop Tala looked around to see if anyone was around, signaling the all clear to Rei he marched out into the open. He brought a small pistol out of his pocket and calmly walked down one of the alleys. Then he saw the last thing he wanted to see. It was one of those confounded pets that All-Father had! Riri looked at Tala and made a face that looked almost like a grin.

"Everyone back in the store!" Tala shouted and ran back as fast as he could, shoving Rei and Johnny back into the store and slamming the door. Riri was there a second later clawing at the door and roaring angrily. "Dang… Anyone got a plan?" Kari was obviously not going to help much.

"There's a window in the back I think we can crawl out of." Thank you, Rei! The only one with sense around here. "You guys go through it first, k? I'll try to get things to block the door." Johnny gave them a weak smile and began dragging chairs and bags of animal food in front of the door. He looked skeptically at his teammates and yelled, "Well get moving whydontcha!"

Rei took the initiative to begin herding Julia and Kari towards the window. Tala gave a sad look at Johnny before following, both of them knew something. Something that neither of them wanted to say, "Thanks McGregor." Johnny was about to reply when Riri started pounding at the door again. Johnny grunted and continued forcing bags in front of the door. He could already see a crack was forming.

Kari and Julia were already through the window and were helping Rei out. Tala walked into the back room, shut the door and locked it. "What the heck do you think you're doing Ivanov!" Julia growled, she knew exactly what he was doing, but she didn't want to admit it. "Saving us. McGregor already knew the plan." Rei's golden eyes dulled for a moment before he dragged the Russian blader through the window.

"Where's Johnny?" Kari didn't quite get what was going on. "He's staying behind to stall the creature." Kari blinked slowly at the gravity of Rei's words then said, "What? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" A tear trickled down Kari's face and she leaned into Julia, crying. "Sh… We have to keep moving, don't want to let Johnny die for nothing right?" Even Kari could tell Julia was on the verge of tears herself, so Kari had to pull herself together. She nodded and started running down one of the streets leading away from the shop.

Rei bit his lip and followed the girl, leaving Tala and Julia behind. "You kind of like Johnny didn't you, Julia?" Julia gave him a solemn nod, "Doesn't do me any good to think of it now though… Let's go."

Tala sighed, unrequited love sucked sometimes. He started jogging after the Spanish blader and away from the pet store.

Riri's paw clawed through the door and she was growling at Johnny. "Crap crap crap crap crap." Johnny knew he wasn't going to last much longer. When he heard the other door click shut he was kind of glad that it meant Julia and the others had gotten away. Wait.. Why was he thinking of Julia? He shook his head to clear himself of the thoughts and whipped out the knife Tala had given him.

He took a deep breath and braced himself as Riri forced her way through the door. Riri smelled just as bad as all the dead animals, wouldn't surprise him if Riri really was a dead thing All-Father had made. He was pulled out of his dreamland when Riri leaped at him. Johnny moved out of the way, but not fast enough for Riri to snag a bit of his right arm. Kudos to Riri for getting his right arm, Johnny was right-handed after all.

He barely had time to respond when Riri tore at his throat. /_Ah. I guess this is how it feels when you die isn't it?_/ Johnny stared at the ceiling as he felt his consciousness slowly fade, /_Well at least my friends got away, but I think I'll miss being around them. And… I think I'll miss Julia…_/ Surprising as it may seem in that situation, Johnny passed with a smile on his face, clearly forgetting that Julia would have the rest of the game to survive.

**D: I killed Johnny! *cry* I liked him too. Q_Q Buuut. Johnny and Julia would be kind of cute together AmIright? ;o So they had a bit of a moment towards the end. :P O and Tala kinda likes Julia too, but she's kinda sad about Johnny now… Hopefully she'll last long enough to realize Tala's feelings. 0:) I'm really trying to figure out how love works… I read this thing where it was like: The leading genre of novels nowadays is Romance. I was going, "Darn… Better start learning if I wanna write when I grow up… D:" So… Here I am. xD **

**What did you think of my little plot twists? ;o I think Danielle is my favorite charrie even though I modeled Kari after myself. XD For the loss… *sweatdrop* But thanks for the reviewssss. 8D And more people are reading now that the game has started. *shock* But it makes me so HAPPEH! 8D Luff you all~**

Teams::

_Spades: Kari, Tala, Rei, Julia  
>Diamonds: Danielle, Robert, Michael, Ian<br>Hearts: Kevin, Max, Oliver, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Lee, Kai, Rick, Hillary, Bryan<em>


	7. Please, dont cry, I hate to see you sad

"_We're allies for awhile, Sweetie. My name is Danielle Martins, nice to meet you Miss?" Danielle figured that Hillary was the weak point of the team, an accident would happen to this girl soon. "Tachibana, Hillary, Tachibana. Nice to meet you, Danielle." Oh poor sweet Hillary, she didn't get the idea of manipulation in this game._

"_How would I know? Do you think I know where we are?" Ouch, bad question to ask, Max. Christina marched out the door after Spencer with some chewing tobacco she found in her mouth. Max was the last out of the room and softly shut the door behind him. _

_Rei bit his lip and followed the girl, leaving Tala and Julia behind. "You kind of like Johnny didn't you, Julia?" Julia gave him a solemn nod, "Doesn't do me any good to think of it now though… Let's go." _

_Tala sighed, unrequited love sucked sometimes. He started jogging after the Spanish blader and away from the pet store._

**The long recap is just for me cause I keep on forgetting how I left off the last chapter. 8D But I have plans for today. Hehehe… Oh yes I do. 8D BUT! I have some kinda bad kinda good news… Next week I have to poof for awhile cause I have a medical trial. D: Flying down to California, stuck in hospital getting infused, and then flying back up to Washington in a week.. And I don't think my aunt has wifi… maybe the hospital has it, but I'll only be there for 3 or 4 days. ;o Since I'll probably be bored I might dump an update at the end of my poofing. XD But my online digipen class has started… Fun… 8D I want to go up to be a videogame programmer so… It's my start! *dramatic pose*  
>B.O.B. *slaps* Calm down, human.<br>Xana: Q_Q Fine…**

Danielle was happy with her newfound "comrades". Thankfully Lee was kinda loopy anyways and the Tachibana girl was downright clueless. But just because she was clueless doesn't mean she'll die earlier, she can die whenever so Danielle didn't feel particularly worried about Hillary.

Danielle stuck her hand into her pocket and fingered the knife inside it, hopefully something interesting would happen soon. Danielle lived for excitement, which was why she got in trouble for all that junk back home. Robert walked up beside Danielle and bumped into her slightly, trying to get her attention, "What were you thinking?" he hissed, "Do you even know the likelihood and that anyone with blonde hair and blue eyes will be in this competition? If a boy like that isn't here we're screwed! Why didn't you tell us before you went and blabbed?"

Oh so the rich boy was going to complain now wasn't he? He wasn't as smart as he appeared, even the baseball jock and the shortie were smarter than him, "You're welcome for saving your sorry butt. Next time I'll forget that and just ditch you like I should have done." Danielle flashed him a pleasant smile to make it seem unsuspicious. "Now shut up before I'll shut you up forever, okay, Sweetie?" That girl was daaangerous.

Robert glared at Danielle, but got the point, he pushed away from Danielle and went towards Ian. Danielle didn't like his type. She'd have to get rid of him soon to avoid him messing up their cover. Hopefully she could get that jock person on her side, yes she forgot his name. "What's your name again?" She asked sweetly after quick-walking over to Michael, "I'm Michael, Michael Parker."

"Hm. I'm not sure if you heard Jurgen's talk with me, but to put it short, I don't think we can trust him. What do you think we should do, Michael?" Danielle was putting him on the spot, Michael knew that whatever he said now could either make or break him in this competition. "Obviously we should try to get rid of him before he messes us all up." Michael put his hands behind his head and casually walked after the Clubs.

"Good answer, Michael." She gave him a short peck on the cheek and smiled, "Watch the shortie for me, k? Tell me if he acts suspiciously." She turned around and ran after the other team that was scouting out the area ahead of them. She jogged up to Hillary and asked, "So what's up, Hil?" Danielle would do well to integrate herself into all the teams and have them gain emotional attachment to her. It also appeared that everyone knew each other, since they all knew each other it would be hard to enter into a relationship. Like how someone comes to the new school and see's all the cliques, Danielle would just have to drag people out slowly and make her own little group, simple as that.

"Not much." This would be hard, Hillary took Mariah's death quite hard it appeared, so she wouldn't be trusting anyone soon. Then Hillary smiled, "But I saw you kiss Michael, you like him?" Hillary was a girl through and through, Danielle saw the way to her heart, talk boys, talk shopping, talking anything girly, it was sure to work. "Yeah…" Danielle was working it all through her mind, stop after confirming to make it seem like you're embarrassed, "He's really nice and I know he really cares for people." Compliment the guy, if you like someone you are supposed to gush about him right?

"Aw… That's so sweet!" Hillary gave Danielle a little hug which almost made her lose her cool, but Danielle tried not to jump, "Thanks. Anyone you like?" Danielle gave the brown haired girl a little nudge, Danielle didn't really know many girly girls so she'd just have to copy the one she knew. Gosh that girl was unbearable sometimes… "Y-yeah…" Danielle's eyebrows shot up a bit, looks like she hit the mark. She looked towards Hillary's teammates and smirked for a second, "You like the blue boy?"

It wasn't that hard to guess, Hillary wasn't the type to be into aggressive men like Bryan and Rick and she also didn't seem to like the kittycat types or she'd be trying to comfort the emo cat that was out for blood. "Is it that obvious?" Hillary's face flushed an even deep red, "Not really, but I can't imagine you liking anyone else." Danielle gave a wink and asked, "Do you know if he likes you back?" Potential weakness if so, she knew Kai was a fighting type, she had seen him react when she popped out of the door, if she didn't have her hands up she would have been shot.

"N...No… At least I don't think so…" Darn… Unrequited love wouldn't work.

She bumped into Lee and was about to ask what was going on when she saw a flash of blonde and blue, oh yes, she had hit the jackpot.

-Oh yes. :3 Things are gonna be fuuun now-

"Can't we just goooo already?" Kevin was groaning and trying to drag Spencer along and away the dark alleyways. "We'll never get anywhere like this and we'll just starve to death out here, you know? It's been two days already and I'm starving!"

"We can't risk being seen by an enemy." Spencer was rolling his eyes, he had gotten paired with a group of useless idiots. He shook Kevin off of his arm causing him to be tossed into Max, pushing him into the center of the nearby street.

"Oops, sorry Max." Kevin rubbed his head nervously receiving a glare from Spencer, "Get back in here, Max." Max started scuttling back in when a gunshot sounded. Oh snap. Spencer grabbed Max's hand and dragged him back in as numerous shots were fired towards them, he went towards the corner and slowly peered around and his eyes widened, there was nine of them! Good grief that had grouped themselves together! This would be a tough fight, especially since they had Kai and Bryan…

It wasn't that Spencer was worried for his teammates, but they were good fighters and Spencer doubted he could take any of them out from his bottle bombs. But it didn't hurt to try. Spencer flicked out a match, lit one of the bombs and rolled it towards the group. He heard some shouts before an explosion sounded a second later. "Hurry up and follow me!" Spencer started running away from the road and tried to dash as far away as he could from the two Abbey bladers.

Of course it wouldn't be that easy, what was he thinking? A knife was thrown out of the smoke after them, just barely hitting Oliver in the arm, "Crap." Oliver stopped for a moment from the shock of the blade, but pulled it out and started running again. Christina stuck her hand into her pocket and brought out a small pistol and fired shots to scatter the group running after them, Spencer heard a surprised shout and smiled, she wasn't too bad after all.

Spencer tossed another bottle behind them, sending rocks into the air, temporarily skewing the vision of the enemies. Spencer dragged his team into a small alleyway and made a sign for them all to shush, if they were lucky they could hide and they would just run past. Luck? Pfft, apparently they had zero luck because Lee slipped into the alley and started firing, dang. Now they had to run down a narrow area which made them all easy targets. Spencer was leading with Oliver and Max behind him. Christina was trailing with Kevin and firing cover shots. It was only a second, but one of Kai's shots hit Kevin in the chest and he went tumbling down.

Christina almost stopped to help him up, but she heard Kevin's raspy, "Just go!" and hurried off after the others.

-Yay! I love battle scenes!-

Lee came to a stop by his fallen comrade, so Kevin played a part in the killing of his sister, huh? He deserved every bit of pain that he was feeling for what he did to Mariah. "Kevin…" Lee paused for a moment before kicking the fallen boy in the chest, making him gag, "How dare you help Max kill Mariah." Obviously Lee didn't see the confusion and shock in Kevin's eyes because he kicked Kevin again, and again, till eventually he just shot him and ended his misery.

Hillary looked on in shock. Lee just killed one of his Asian teammates without any mercy. Weren't they supposed to be friends? Hillary knew it was supposed to be all for Mariah, but that was downright scary. Hillary gulped nervously and was sure she shouldn't get near Lee for awhile… But he would probably never calm down and Hillary knew it. Lee and Mariah were really close siblings, they rarely quarreled and were just so sweet.

Of course Danielle had to help chase the ones she framed as Mariah's murderers. Inside she was just smiling, oh yeah, she had totally proved Robert wrong. Lady Luck was on her side today! She smirked at Robert for a moment before walking up to Michael, "See? Things will work out, just trust me, k?" She smiled, kissed him lightly and ran off again, once again, he didn't have a chance to respond.

-Now to the peoples everyone forgot. :P-

Julia was slumped behind a lamppost silently thinking about everything that had just happened, she knew it would be bad, but people were dying so fast… She thought about Johnny, that idiot had probably died some painful death to buy time for the rest of them. She cried, something she would never do if she knew she was being watched. But she was being watched, by a certain redhead. Tala was leaning on one of the buildings looking at his crying friend.

It hurt him to see her crying like that, but he knew she had to be left alone. Well, that was the plan, but then Kari creeped up behind him and shoved him towards the crying girl, "Go comfort her, you dork." Kari gave a wink and skipped back to Rei and dragged him away before he could see Julia crying. Tala sighed, Kari seemed to know more than she let on, it couldn't hurt to follow her advice though, right?

Tala walked towards Julia slowly and crouched down beside her, for a second he didn't know what to say before he slowly asked, "You ok, Julia?"

"Do I look ok, Tala? Seriously, did you have to ask that?" Julia choked it out while sobbing. Tala wasn't much of the comforting type, he never was taught to feel much at the Abbey, but… People were supposed to hug someone if they were sad right? So that was what Tala did, he wrapped his arms around Julia and stroked her hair to calm her down. Julia froze for a moment then leaned into him, it was warm, and she just needed it. To know someone would be there for her even with Johnny gone, it was a nice feeling.

**Q_Q Aw… I love Julia… *hugs Julia plushie* I don't like her sad. D: BE BRAVE JULIA! THINGS WILL GET BETTER SOON! Buuut! I have scans and a medical trial and junk next week so I'll be all random then… But I have this thing called Pharmacokinetics and they just shut you in a room and grab blood from you once every hour or something through the day so I'll probably stay in my room and write. XD Expect rushed updates since I might not have good wifi… Hospital wifi for the loss… But thanks for reading this everyone. Q_Q See all the subscribers and reviews makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. 8D **

**Also does anyone think I'm using Danielle too much? I like mean charries, but I can focus on other characters more if you want. XD She's my dream charrie that manipulates and I've used her in my dreamland allot. *-***

**Review if you want, but it helps cause I have this email that translates to: Someone is reading your stuff, update more you lazy person! D8s**

Teams::

_Spades: Kari, Tala, Rei, Julia  
>Diamonds: Danielle, Robert, Michael, Ian<br>Hearts: Max, Oliver, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Lee, Kai, Rick, Hillary, Bryan<em>


	8. Betrayed and Beset Upon

_Hillary looked on in shock. Lee just killed one of his Asian teammates without any mercy. Weren't they supposed to be friends? Hillary knew it was supposed to be all for Mariah, but that was downright scary. Hillary gulped nervously and was sure she shouldn't get near Lee for awhile… But he would probably never calm down and Hillary knew it. Lee and Mariah were really close siblings, they rarely quarreled and were just so sweet. _

_Of course Danielle had to help chase the ones she framed as Mariah's murderers. Inside she was just smiling, oh yeah, she had totally proved Robert wrong. Lady Luck was on her side today! She smirked at Robert for a moment before walking up to Michael, "See? Things will work out, just trust me, k?" She smiled, kissed him lightly and ran off again, once again, he didn't have a chance to respond._

_Tala walked towards Julia slowly and crouched down beside her, for a second he didn't know what to say before he slowly asked, "You ok, Julia?" _

"_Do I look ok, Tala? Seriously, did you have to ask that?" Julia choked it out while sobbing. Tala wasn't much of the comforting type, he never was taught to feel much at the Abbey, but… People were supposed to hug someone if they were sad right? So that was what Tala did, he wrapped his arms around Julia and stroked her hair to calm her down. Julia froze for a moment then leaned into him, it was warm, and she just needed it. To know someone would be there for her even with Johnny gone, it was a nice feeling. _

**Aw… Thanks Raku and everyone. :3 Today at the hospital it was kinda weird because no one knew what was going on. XD They screwed up allot of our schedule so we were running around… At 6 in the morning. =3= I'm tired… But I can't sleep in the afternoon because it's really bright and my curtains still don't work. D: **

**Oh and I already picked out the chapters the first ten people are gonna die in. *evil cackle* Don't worry, Midnight, Rei is gonna live till the second half. :P I like him too much to have him die like a loser. 8'D Oh and thanks for people saying that Danielle was an ok charrie. :3 I luff my little villain. **

**Oh and time is ticking in THE GAME. We still don't have half our people dead! If they don't pick up the pace though the Angels are gonna come and kick all their buns. D: **

Lee felt betrayed, Kevin had helped to kill his little sister? How could he be such a monster to be willing to murder his childhood friend? Deep inside Lee felt something was wrong and Kevin wouldn't ever do such a thing, but that part of him was locked away and Lee went back to his thoughts. He was running after the Hearts, but could not see any signs that they were there. That Spencer was good at hiding…

Robert was disgusted at what Danielle was doing, how dare she turn them against one another in such a horrible manner? Kevin was Lee's teammate for goodness sake! And she had warped him enough so he would just kick Kevin till he slowly died, Robert couldn't help but believe it was all her fault. Robert grabbed Danielle by the arm and dragged her away from her conversation with Hillary, "We need to talk, Danielle."

Danielle smiled and told Hillary she'd be right back and asked, "So what's wrong, Jurgen?" Her pleasant demeanor immediately turned sour, obviously she wasn't looking forward to the conversation. "This is a bad idea, why did you ever try to make up some crap about a murderer? Did you see what Lee did to that boy back there? They were childhood friends for goodness sake!" Robert was maaad, and I mean really really mad.

"Well it wasn't me he killed so as long as it stays that way it's fine with me!" Danielle was just evil, that was the only way Robert could describe her. How could she think so selfishly? Someone had died and she didn't care. "Screw you, Danielle. I can't help it that I'm stuck with you on my team, but screw you. You're just a pathetic leech that takes joy in manipulating others. Soon they'll find out what you've done, and I'll just be smiling, smiling that you'll get what you deserve." Robert turned and marched back ahead and after Ian.

Danielle scowled, it looked like she'd have to do something about Robert. Danielle changed her face and skipped over to Michael and tugged on his sleeve and dragged him behind a ways. "Jurgen is trouble, help me take care of him? Also did you see anything to hint about Ian?" Michael was useful to her, he was easy to control and also knew everyone else already. "Sure. And no, I haven't seen Ian act strangely." Well duh, if Ian was feeling bad he would be the last to let everyone know about it.

"Ok, we'll be doing it the next time we find that blonde kiddo." Danielle playfully swatted Michael on the arm and ran back to Danielle, smirking at Robert on the way by.

-Everything's gonna be alright~ (Not. :P)-

Oliver had to take a break, he was bleeding and wasn't used to such harsh exercise. He collapsed behind a dumpster and panted heavily. Spencer signaled for the rest of the group to stop as he went to handle Oliver's injury. After making a makeshift tourniquet he lifted Oliver onto his back he started running again. "We have to find a place to rest for awhile." Christina nodded and went ahead to reconnoiter.

Eventually she found a small shop, apparently it was supposed to be an open house for people to buy the place so there were no corpses or anything! Jackpot! Christina ran back and told everyone else. Spencer dumped Oliver on one of the couches and went to see what he could find. "Not much in the way of food, but at least we can get some water for now." Spencer was carrying a small cup and a handtowel and started soaking Oliver's injury, it would be a pain if he got infected.

It seemed like only a few minutes, but already the sun was going down, it had been three days since THE GAME had started and Spencer was already tired. Hopefully this would all be over soon. The Hearts all curled up in the living room on various couches and chairs and went to bed.

~-~Tick-tock tick-tock~-~

Spencer roused the group and they got ready to set out. He peered outside the door and sounded the all clear. They sneaked out and started walking away from the house. It was almost pitch-black outside except for the lampposts, Spencer's idea behind this was that no one would be able to see them and hopefully those following would be asleep. No such luck, Lady Luck really hated him didn't she? Spencer snarled when a gunshot rang out, he ducked in the threshold of a door and looked to see who was following.

Dangit, Kai and Bryan were hiding behind lampposts just waiting for the first person to move. It was a stalemate for a few moments before the foolish green-haired blader started firing, giving away his location in another store. Bad move Oliver.

-Oh snap, Ollie is in trouble~-

Danielle smiled, time to get rid of Jurgen. Unfortunately no one was firing rapidly enough for everyone to lose their attention. Then the greenie started firing, yay! Kai and Bryan started firing again smashing through the windows in an effort to hit the poor dumb kid. Danielle took this as a chance to sneak up behind Robert and daintily shoot him through the chest, but she had to be at least 15 feet away of course before she fired her pistol, it would be suspicious if everyone could tell it was short-range shooting.

The European blader gasped for a moment and Danielle saw his eyes glance at her with shock until he fell to the ground, dead. Mission one was complete! Hopefully the blondie would be nice and stay alive long enough to kill all of his team then take him out, it would be much more convenient to have the two Russians on her side and the alliance would only last until they had killed Goldilocks.

-Fail death scene ftw…-

"Rise and shine, you pansies! It's eight am on this lovely summer's day and you're all going to get your lazy little butts out of bed and out into the sunshine!" Kari looked out the window, "Ok how about clouds. Still some sun though!" Julia groaned and forced herself up, what was Kari doing? That little brat was going to die for this.

They had found a fairly nice place to stay at after they cleared away some bodies, the fridge was even stuffed! Julia made some spaghetti for dinner and it was absolutely delicious. Then again, after eating nothing for three days, anything was delicious.

Tala and Rei came downstairs to where Kari and Julia were fighting, Tala looked pretty amused. Kari and Julia were tussling with each other and eventually crashed into a wall where Rei grabbed Kari and Tala scooped up Julia. "You two idiots. You're causing a racket." Tala smiled, Julia seemed to be feeling better.

"Oh shut up, Tala." Julia glared at Tala and squirmed out of his arms and back onto the floor. "I'm not going to make breakfast if you say stuff like that." "Good." Tala earned a smack in the face for that one. Rei and Kari were laughing at Tala and Julia, they were like an old married couple for goodness sake!

It was nice, for once everyone was happy, and it was probably going to be the last tiem for awhile that they felt that way.

**Ooooooooook. So bad news. E_E Looks like this scan thing said I have some tumor in my lungs or something? Mom and Dad thing it's just a clot, but we don't really know… Hope I don't have more cancer and stuff. *headdesk* D: I stopped writing a bit early just cause of that. *sigh* A bit depressed, but hopefully I'll be better soon. And this probably means I'll be kicked out of my trial and that'll be a total pain, we already paid for lots of stuff too… SO I'M MAD! E_E; **

**Love y'all. *sigh* **

Teams::

_Spades: Kari, Tala, Rei, Julia  
>Diamonds: Danielle, Michael, Ian<br>Hearts: Max, Oliver, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Lee, Kai, Rick, Hillary, Bryan<em>


	9. Sneak attack!

**Dundundundun…. I'M ALIVE! Yes it's true. :O Celebrate mortals! I've just been a lazy bum with no life staring at a wall instead of deciding to write… I'll admit it. *hides in corner whimpering* I wonder if there should be a comma there… After an embarrassing writing class I have come to one conclusion… ... E_E I mean, come on, In 300 words I had three run on sentences and missed four commas? That is ridiculous! There is no way I should have messed up to much in such a little time. D: Ok rant's done. O3o**

**Disclaimer: Just realized I was supposed to say I don't own Beyblade and stuffs… So yeah… That person was right, it does kill the writing mood… Ok I'll write later! :D *shot***

Spencer knew even though the European blader had been the one to fall, they didn't have much time. Using Robert as a distraction, Spencer hauled his teammates from their door and bolted. Some might think, "Huh. That was a stupid thing to do." But as they say, 'Those that run today live to fight another day.'

Hillary rushed over to Robert's limp body as soon as she saw him fall. Danielle didn't feel all too sorry for the crying girl. She would have to get used to death anyways. It was a miracle all the clubs were still alive. That would have to change soon. Danielle looked over at her teammates, Michael and Ian. Not too shabby, after weeding out the weaklings they were sure to be stronger for it.

Bryan and Kai called off the chase temporarily to give a small bow to Robert, but after that THE GAME was back in session. They turned and quickly ran down the street after the Hearts. Danielle gave a signal for Ian to follow Lee who had also started to chase after Max. With them gone Michael, Rick, Danielle, and Hillary were all alone.

Being the kind person that she was, Danielle went over to Hillary and patted her on the shoulder and said, "It's ok, sweetie. We have to get moving now." Danielle helped Hillary up and gave her a dazzling smile, it could have been mistaken for a toothpaste commercial! The sparkles…

Michael was disgusted to say the least at Danielle's twisted behavior. How could she pretend to be so nice and yet be so scary at the same time? It was downright creepy. Michael shuddered for a moment before following the girls at a slow walking pace after the group ahead of them. "So… How are you, man?" He casually asked Rick.

"Of course I'm fine, you idiot." Rick had that cocky smile on his face still. He knew that his team had the upper hand over Michael's. Five against three was hardly good odds. "You on the other hand, I don't really know."

Michael growled, technically they had bladed together for years, but Michael never liked the guy. "You watch your mouth, Rick." Before waiting for a reply, Michael pushed off and went ahead to where the girls were walking, girls were boring, but at least they didn't try to make his life miserable on a daily basis.

-Off to the random peoples in nowhere land-

The rapidly decreasing number on her hand was discouraging to Kari. It had just been a few days and people were dropping like flies! It was absolutely ridiculous! Not counting Johnny there were three other people dead, there had to be someone massacring everyone. Her eyes flickered nervously around before she jumped, she had heard a gunshot.

Rei had already crouched a bit and was looking to pinpoint where the sound had come from when the heard the sound again, getting closer. "We'd better get off the street." He said softly, hearing the sound again, he started shoving everyone towards one of the buildings. It was what appeared to be an inn. He barely had time to shut the door when Spencer came running past. Tala's eyes widened as he saw his Russian teammate flee from battle, which was out of character for any of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Soon after he said Max, Oliver, and a girl madly dash after Spencer, Tala could see they were out of shape. Even more worrying was what he saw coming after the Hearts, Kai and Bryan. There was a hierarchy among the Blitzkrieg Boys, one set by how they had performed in the abbey. First there was Kai, then Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and finally Ian. Having Kai and Bryan on one team was totally unfair! Even Rei looked worried seeing the two Russian run past, man this wouldn't be good.

After seeing what appeared to be the attacking part of the team go past, Tala's eyes locked on a group of four trailing behind. With Kai and Bryan gone, this would be one of their only chances to nail any of the other team members. Tala nodded silently at his teammates and brought out his small gun and positioned himself by the door. When they had passed a bit ahead of the hotel Tala burst out and started firing shots from behind, unfortunately, he had missed.

He cursed quietly and pushed himself to the other side of the street and started firing at the large American. A shot grazed the man's leg and Rick tumbled to the ground, yelling for the others to run ahead. Did Rick seriously think he could buy time? It seriously was not going to happen. Rei had come out of the hotel as well and had managed to fire a shot right through Rick's chest, ending his life.

-Oh, so they weren't in the middle of nowhere… ;o-

Kai was running until he heard shots from… Behind? He growled silently, people were coming from behind as well? He had to make a plan, he thought for a moment before starting to bark out orders. "Bryan! Head back to protect the group, Lee and I will go ahead." Bryan nodded an affirmative and turned back towards the other half of the group.

Kai was sure that Lee would never give up the chase after coming so close to Max so he did have to send back Bryan, even if he would have been more useful. He saw Spencer slow up and put a hand into his large bag. Crap, he was going to use another one of those exploding bottles. "Stop Lee!" He put his arm back to stop the neko just in time before one of the bombs exploded in the middle of the road. Spencer was trying to buy more time for his team to catch up.

Kai growled and carefully made his way over the broken cobblestones to chase Spencer again. Kai didn't really have a motive to get rid of any of the Hearts, but he just wanted to survive. Survival of the fittest, it had been that way in the abbey and it was that way here. A small smile crept onto Kai's face, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Lee easily made it past the broken cobblestones, yay for cat reflexes! He caught up to Kai and smiled as he saw the Hearts begin to enter a large plaza. Now was the time for the face-off he had been waiting for. He looked over to Kai and nodded, as soon as they entered the plaza, they dove in opposite directions and fired towards the Hearts who were madly rushing through the center.

Oliver groaned and stumbled for a moment after being hit by a bullet, but continued hobbling on, much to Lee's displeasure. They had all helped Max kill Mariah, they all deserved to die, not just him. Luckily, Oliver's slip up managed to knock over Christina who tripped over him and skinned her knees. "Crap." She murmured quietly, her knees burned so badly, but if she didn't keep on moving she wouldn't survive and she knew it.

Then a hand reached out towards her and helped pull her along, Christina looked up to see Max. She smiled, Max really was such a caring boy, he didn't deserve to be in this competition.

**I didn't know what else to writeeeeeeeeee. D: Forgive me~ I'm a fail authoress. *lowers head* I lost weight again so I'm trying to gain that back, (99.5lbs now. :P I fail) Um… I think I got accepted into this medical trial which is good. Hopefully they wont see my scans and say: MY GOODNESS SHE HAS NO LEFT LUNG! LETS KICK HER OUT! :O Yeah… If they did that I'd be mad. E_E **

**Also I've really gotten into Superchick more now. They are epic! Love them so much. =) Also I've been all wonkeh lately. X_x I can't really tell if I'm hungry or not and I can't figure out anything that makes me laugh… So writing humor for class was really tough. Hopefully I'll get better. And wow this chapter is so fail short! O_O Only 1530 words! Good grief I suck… Sorry guys. ;P**

Teams::

_Spades: Kari, Tala, Rei, Julia  
>Diamonds: Danielle, Michael, Ian<br>Hearts: Max, Oliver, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Lee, Kai, Rick, Hillary, Bryan<em>


	10. Revelation

**I'm sorryyyyyyyy! D: I have been lazy and I have been doing nonstop fanfic reading. Q_Q I gotta write more. D: I'll hop to it now… **

**If I owned beyblade I'd murder Boris and keep Kai and Tala to myself. *evil cackle*  
>B.O.B.: She's delusional… *shakes head and walks away*<br>.BBBB! COME BACK! D:**

Ohhh snap. Even Danielle could figure out when she was in trouble. A bullet ricocheted off the door beside her and she groaned. What was she going to do, would she risk giving up her cover and massacre the team firing at them or would she continue to play innocent? Then Danielle realized something, her eyes looked coldly over to the shivering brunette beside her, Hillary was the only Club with them wasn't she? She could easily be disposed of and no one would be the wiser. But just in case…

"Come on, Hil! We gotta make a break for it and start running!" Ignoring Hillary's surprised squeak, Danielle grabbed the girl's hand and started running off after the other Clubs. She signaled for Michael and Ian to follow and hold off the confrontation for now. For a moment confusion flashed through Michael's eyes, but then he looked at Hillary. Disgust now filled the baseball player's eyes as he ran after the two girls, it was better to help her than get himself killed, right?

Rei was confused, why were they running? The odds were exactly the same with two boys and two girls weren't they? Rei put his gun to his side and started running after the group ahead. Rei was going to make sure that at least one of those bullets would hit. He silently cursed the fact that he had never learned modern weaponry in his hometown.

Rei took off after his fleeing victims waiting to see what they would do next. Surprisingly he found the situation he was in rather exciting. Sure he didn't like to see people die, but what could compare to the thrill of it? When you bladed the worst that could happen was a few scratches, but no one seriously died almost every time you fought. This was something else. The adrenaline rush was truly a wonderful thing.

However something Rei wasn't expecting was just around the corner, making THE GAME much more terrifying.

-OH MAI! What's this? :O-

Max slumped against the wall, he couldn't do this much longer. He knew the Clubs were catching up so he had to make a brave decision, "You guys just go. You're going to get slaughtered if you stay behind. They mostly seem to be after me anyways." Max tried to give his normal cheery smile, but it ended up making the situation look even more grim.

After the outcry from Oliver and Christina died down, Max gave a look at Spencer. It was a look of firm determination, Max knew what he said was right. Now if his teammates were willing to follow what he said, now that was completely different. "Idiot." Max blinked, that was the last thing he was expecting from Spencer. "Teammates don't leave teammates to be killed." Spencer slowly walked up to Max and hoisted the small American onto his back, "Just hold on."

Oliver and Christina looked at each other and smiled, you could really see the relationship between those two. It was kind of like Spencer was the big brother and Max the little kid. Max's smile immediately flashed away when he heard a scream, and what made it worse was that he knew it meant that someone had just died. Chances were by the way Hillary had just screamed his name, that person was Rick.

Why, why was it all falling apart? Max choked on his tear and clutched onto Spencer's back. Rick had been a good friend of his on the PPB Allstarz, and knowing that he died over some stupid game made him sad. Sometimes he wished it was all just a dream.

-D: Poor Max… *hugs Max plush*-

Danielle saw the Clubs were all up ahead, this was a perfect chance. Her eyes glanced over to the girl beside her and Danielle had to force back a smile. "Guys! There's another team behind us too! We're surrounded!" Ah, Hillary had no clue how stupid she was being. Letting the Hearts know that they were surrounded was possibly the single stupidest thing she had done during the competition. What in gosh sakes would make Hillary let the Hearts know they could have the advantage? Danielle had no clue.

"You idiot!" Michael growled angrily. He grabbed a gun from a pocket and started firing shots off behind them, he knew it would be hopeless to try and keep on running. The Hearts knew now that if they fought them directly, chances are they would win since the Clubs and Diamonds were caught in crossfire.

Michael might not have seen the good part of this situation, but Danielle was ecstatic. She looked to the right of where she was hiding from a doorway and saw the flicker of white which meant their little Asian friend was coming around the corner. Perfect time to get rid of some trash.

Danielle slipped her arm behind Hillary, and with a quick jerk, forced her out into the open where the girl was immediately hit by one of Michael's stray bullets. Danielle groaned, it hit an organ, but chances are it would be another five or ten good minutes before she died. She signaled for Michael and Ian to keep quiet and waited as the beautiful scene unfolded before them.

-I love Danielle. 8D-

Kai heard an all too familiar gasp of pain before he swiveled around. There he saw Hillary with a bullet right through her chest, the girl had her face scrunched up in pain before she tumbled to the ground. Behind Hillary he saw who he assumed was her attacker, it was Rei. For most people Kai wouldn't have cared if they had gotten shot, but for some reason he felt different his time. Rei was going to die a slow and painful death by his hands.

Kai left Bryan and Lee and ran towards Rei and immediately started firing at the shocked neko-jin. How dare he, how dare he hurt Hillary! All Kai could see was red as fired shots towards the black-haired boy. Using the bullets as a cover fire he pulled Hillary over towards one of the alleyways and propped her up on his knee.

"I-I'm sorry…Kai." The brunette weakly gasped, Kai didn't understand, why was she apologizing when it was his fault? Suddenly Kai's eyes felt hot and he lifted a hand to them, was he, crying? Sadness wasn't a feeling he was used to, in the abbey they had only taught him anger, but not this. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the brunette pulled him closer to her, "L-listen, Kai. Don't t-trust that girl."

Kai was confused, had Danielle done something? The cogs were working in his brain as he realized what she meant. Kai had remembered Danielle pulling Hillary over to an overhang to hide with her, this was probably their fault all along! But if this was true… How much was a lie? Was even Mariah's death a lie?

"K-kai, I-I love…" Before Hillary had the chance to finish her words died off and the girl drifted into an "everlasting slumber". Kai was furious, he'd kill that demon if it was the last thing he did.

**Ew… Now it's gonna be all out war. D: Lots of people are gonna die next chapter. XD Maybe two or three. O-o' ISNT THAT EXCITING! 8DD *shot* Buuut, this was a short chapter and it sucks… I need to rewrite this story… I actually want to make one based more off of emotions than this… Yeah… e_e But I'll try to finish! D: If you want me to just message you the ending of this I can too. O_o For all the impatient people that think I'll be too lazy to finish and my writing sucks anyways. :'3**

**Oh and I'm sorry if I killed off Hillary early, kaihillover. D: Don't worry, to make it fair some of my favorite people are dying next. XD **

**Ja~**

Teams::

_Spades: Kari, Tala, Rei, Julia  
>Diamonds: Danielle, Michael, Ian<br>Hearts: Max, Oliver, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Lee, Kai, Bryan<em>


	11. Massacre

**Someone needs to review and threaten me to get me to write more… *the only way she'll remember to write* Hehehe…. I actually haven't been doing much either. O_o Except for the fact I go to California once a week for meds and my parents book just came out… IM SO EXCITED! 8DDDD I actually stole a book and read the introduction for awhile and it was really good. O3o Not something I would normally read, but I liked it. 8D I should steal it again and read it before they send it off to reviewers… :P But maybe I shouldn't eat maple bars while reading it.. *is eating a maple bar* So good~ *-* Oh wells. Off to writing~**

"_I-I'm sorry…Kai." The brunette weakly gasped, Kai didn't understand, why was she apologizing when it was his fault? Suddenly Kai's eyes felt hot and he lifted a hand to them, was he, crying? Sadness wasn't a feeling he was used to, in the abbey they had only taught him anger, but not this. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the brunette pulled him closer to her, "L-listen, Kai. Don't t-trust that girl."_

_Kai was confused, had Danielle done something? The cogs were working in his brain as he realized what she meant. Kai had remembered Danielle pulling Hillary over to an overhang to hide with her, this was probably their fault all along! But if this was true… How much was a lie? Was even Mariah's death a lie?_

"_K-kai, I-I love…" Before Hillary had the chance to finish her words died off and the girl drifted into an "everlasting slumber". Kai was furious, he'd kill that demon if it was the last thing he did._

Kai let Hillary drop to the ground before closing her eyes gently with two of his fingers. He took a deep breath to calm himself for a moment before slipping out his gun. He had to think rationally. How would he go to contact Lee and Bryan to let them know what was going on? He looked around the alleyway for anything that could help him before his eyes caught sight of some piles of ash. His eyes light up as he had an idea.

Lee cursed, first Kevin and now Rei too? Why was everyone turning on him? Everyone that he had ever trusted seemed to have abandoned all reason. Lee was doubting himself for the first time since the beginning of THE GAME, could Kevin really have murdered Mariah so easily? All of the White Tigers were like siblings to him, he couldn't imagine being able to turn on family so easily. But then again, he had turned on Kevin too. Lee smiled weakly, he really was losing it wasn't he?

Lee heard a clanking outside of the building and let his eyes momentarily peer through the open door. It was a trash can lid? Using his neko-jin eyes he caught sight of what appeared to be writing on the bottom of the lid. He fired some shots for cover before grabbing the lid and ducking back in the building, using the lid as a shield. After slamming the door close he ducked down and looked at the lid.

_Guys_

_Cant trust Diamonds. Betrayed us. Killed Hillary. Forget Spades. Ambush Diamonds._

Lee's eyes widened, so… Max hadn't killed Mariah? It was Danielle? Lee could feel his body shake uncontrollably from rage. So they had been tricked this entire time. Lee snarled and looked over to Bryan who was still firing shots at the Spades through the window. "Bryan, get down for a sec." The lavender haired blader slipped down for a moment to hide behind the wooden walls and glared at Lee, "What is it?"

Lee gave Bryan the trashcan lid and the Russian's eyes widened. "Screw her…" Bryan's eyes closed for a moment and Lee knew he was thinking of a plan. "We'll use the lid as cover and run across to where the Diamonds are, and then we'll start firing at them." Lee nodded and moved over to the doorway ready for when Bryan moved out into the gunfire.

Bryan took a deep breath and then started running as fast as he could to get to the other side of the alley, luckily it wasn't that long of a distance and he managed to get over there without injury. "What are you doing here, Man? Now they only have to fire in one direction!" Bryan looked up at the baseball player with coldness in his eyes, "I know that, Parker. But we have to talk to you."

Michael visibly paled a bit, adding to Bryan's confidence that they really were Hillary's murderers. "Can't we talk after we ditch the Spades? You're just adding to the likelihood that we'll all die." Bryan looked at the black haired witch, "This is extremely important and they won't venture up to us because they would be worried about a trap. Don't think us to be so foolish."

Danielle gritted her teeth, this wasn't supposed to happen just yet. It was all that piece of trashes fault, she probably blabbed before she kicked the bucket. Danielle reached towards her back pocket slowly and grasped her shaver. Still had a sharp blade, she smirked a bit before grabbing the handle. "I actually think you're very foolish." She slipped the blade out of her pocket and threw it at the blader with a dark smile. "Into the mouth of the beast as they say?"

Danielle rushed up to Bryan while he was temporarily stunned by the blade. She ripped the blade harshly out of his flesh and dug it in again, but this time with more deadly accuracy. Bryan gasped as the blade pierced his left lung, but the shock was short lived as he swung his arm at the girl knocking her back. He grabbed his fallen gun from the ground and started firing shots at her, she was obviously just as dangerous as the others despite how she had acted before.

Lee was fairly active as well during this time. Ian and Michael had instantly picked up that the gig was over and began to attack as well. Lee was forced onto the defensive as he was greatly outnumbered in this fight. While he knew some martial arts from his village it was obvious Ian had been trained to fight and Michael was not to be underestimated as well. Lee ducked into a back room proceeded to make fortifications. He knocked over the wooden desk in what appeared to be the manager's office and hid behind his little fort.

Ian and Michael nodded at each other before leaping into the room. Immediately Lee started firing shots towards them, but grunted angrily as they split up and began to run in different directions towards him. Calculating his odds he figured it would be more likely that Ian would kill him if he targeted Michael so he sent all of his shots towards the short Russian. It only took a few shots until Lee let out a small smile, one of his shots got Ian in the leg and he went tumbling to the ground letting out a stream of colorful curses.

It only took another shot before the curses disappeared and the little blader was out of THE GAME. Lee had very little time to celebrate as he turned around to see Michael directly behind him with the chair raised like a club in the air. Lee let out a short gasp as the baseball player swung the chair down at him fracturing both his skull and the chair. Lee felt as if time had stopped as he collapsed to the ground. Maybe this is what people felt when they felt their life flash before their eyes?

He couldn't help it, but he was thinking about everything he had ever done in the blasted game. /_I wonder, will Kevin and Mariah ever forgive me when I die?__ I've been completely blind to what was going on around me._/ A tear escaped the neko-jin's eyes before he lay motionless on the ground.

Michael dropped the fragments of the chair and backed away from the dead bodies in front of him. His breathing became harder as he stared at the boy he killed. It didn't seem so bad from a distance, it was just like one of those shooter games, but up so close… It seemed so different. Michael bit his lip and grabbed the gun from Lee's hand before grabbing the other one from Ian, if he was going to survive he would have to always stay wary. "Sorry Lee, Ian." He murmured quietly before exiting to see how Danielle was.

Danielle had hid behind the cash register to avoid being hit by the shots. She smiled, it was just a matter of waiting until the purple boy died, and he couldn't survive that long with a lung punctured like that. Plus, the constant movement required for a battle would put even more pressure on his lungs.

She looked behind the register and was pleased by the sight, the boy was clutching his chest with one hand and was worriedly looking for her. Tsk tsk, he probably was trying to do the patriotic thing and take someone out along with him if he died. How pathetic, she thought as her eyes narrowed. In the world she came from everyone was on their own. The entire idea of a team would have been completely ludicrous there, to form a team you would have to trust everyone else and trust was rarely ever given.

It was easy enough to trust someone if it was for a menial task like doing dishes, but to trust someone with your life… It was a completely different concept. Danielle was pulled out of her pondering by a bullet whizzing past her head. She squeaked and hid back behind the register before she thought, /_I squeaked? Good grief that façade must have taken a toll on me. I'm acting like an idiot now!_/

She looked around her for something that could hurry up and finish this battle. She hummed softly before she saw a small mace that stores stocked in case of a burglar attack. Yay for being in a town with no telephones! She slipped the mace out of the compartment and waited until Bryan approached the desk. She knew he would, if he wanted to take her out fast he was going to have to move closer or he would just die slowly.

True to her word Bryan approached the counter slowly before leaping into sight. Unfortunately for him Danielle was ready and waiting. The very moment she saw movement she lashed out and scored a hit across his calf. Bryan tripped over the mace and fell towards the ground, but managed to roll so he wouldn't damage his lung more than necessary. He started to fire at Danielle, but only succeeded in clipping her arm before she was close enough to strike again.

The last thing Bryan saw was the metal mace swinging down at his head before the lights went out for him.

**D: NOOO! I like Lee and Bryan… Sadly I placed all my favorite people on different teams so it would be fair in THE GAME. *sigh* IM SORRY LEE AND BRYAN! *yells off of a cliff* **

**But eh… They'll forgive me. :D  
>*shot*<strong>

**X_X; Ouch. Review plox and make me a happy person in death. 8DD**

Teams::

_Spades: Kari, Tala, Rei, Julia  
>Diamonds: Danielle, Michael<br>Hearts: Max, Oliver, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Kai<em>


	12. Angelic Disturbance

**xXxAnimeGirl92xXx's review was so sweet! Q_Q It made me want to write more. XD So here I am! And Raku, I'll write Xfile after this one. XD It should be out in a day or so! :P I think I was still looking up plastic surgery techniques and junk. X_x But oh wells~ **

**Oh and xXxAnimeGirl92xXx do you know how to spell Rei's name? I've seen it spelled: Ray, Rey, and Rei. O-o I like spelling it Rei cause it looks cool, but is there a way that's official?**

_She looked around her for something that could hurry up and finish this battle. She hummed softly before she saw a small mace that stores stocked in case of a burglar attack. Yay for being in a town with no telephones! She slipped the mace out of the compartment and waited until Bryan approached the desk. She knew he would, if he wanted to take her out fast he was going to have to move closer or he would just die slowly. _

_True to her word Bryan approached the counter slowly before leaping into sight. Unfortunately for him Danielle was ready and waiting. The very moment she saw movement she lashed out and scored a hit across his calf. Bryan tripped over the mace and fell towards the ground, but managed to roll so he wouldn't damage his lung more than necessary. He started to fire at Danielle, but only succeeded in clipping her arm before she was close enough to strike again. _

_The last thing Bryan saw was the metal mace swinging down at his head before the lights went out for him. _

Michael exited the back room feeling ill, but when he saw Danielle he felt downright awful. Seeing the girl bashing Bryan's head in made him churn inside, was this really worth it? It might have been easier to just kill himself and avoid murdering everyone else, but a small part of him said that was the coward's way out. Michael clamped his eyes shut for a moment to calm himself before walking towards the black haired girl. "Don't you think that's enough?"

Danielle's ice blue eyes looked at him skeptically, "Hmph. What a sissy." Danielle whipped the mace off on her pants and looked at it carefully, "If you can't handle this then you're hardly worth the time of day, boy."

Michael visibly winced a bit at her harsh words. His life was practically in her hands and if she thought him useless it was obvious that she would kill him like she killed Jurgen. "Che. What should we do now?" He crossed his arms and looked away from the bloody corpse, "Obviously we are vastly outnumbered."

Danielle nodded and silently thought, what was she to do now? Her eyes flickered to the marking on her, "There are 11 players left. From what I've seen the other two groups both have four members. We're just going to have to count on the fact that they aren't trained fighters. The blonde haired boys group seemed pretty useless when it came to fighting, only that tall one was able to competently battle."

Danielle was just murmuring to herself, but Michael caught every word. It was disconcerting how she was splitting everyone up into their fighting classes. She had singled out the people she needed to kill and everyone else were just bonuses in her eyes. They couldn't harm her and were like ants that were amusing to see squirm before you finally squished them. "Come Michael." The cold voice pulled him out of his pondering and back down to the world, " We're leaving."

-*holds Danielle plush happily* :33-

Kai cursed, he said to ambush them, not to go have a happy little conversation! Of all people Kai had expected Bryan to have more sense than that. He saw Bryan go down and since Lee wasn't coming out he assumed the worst. He laid back on the cold brick wall and tried to think, what was he supposed to do now? He was obviously the one who was the most outnumbered. He could always try to pull a Danielle and get Tala's team to ally themselves with him, but what were the chances he wouldn't be shot on sight?

Too depressing to think about. Kai sighed, perhaps he should just try and vanish and wait till everyone killed each other off. His eyes flickered down at the dead girl beside him, he could always give her a proper burial somewhere. Kai closed his eyes before nodding, that would be what he would do. He picked up Hillary's body and slowly walked away from the battlefield.

-Poor Kai. Q_Q-

Tala kicked a piece of trash from the ground. He knew he was lucky to be alive, but it didn't darn well feel good. Eleven left, that meant nine were already dead. It hurt knowing they were all people he knew, he knew the Blitzkrieg boy all had fighting experience, but even he knew that others had to have a part in the killing. He couldn't imagine any of them being truly coldhearted enough to murder someone else for the sake of their own survival, it just wasn't right.

A cold wind pushed past Tala and he shivered, someone was different about that wind. He stared at the ground and froze, a three black shadows were rapidly moving across the ground towards them. "Crap." Tala grabbed Julia and jerked her back towards the shadows of the alleyway. Julia made signs of protesting, but he quickly covered up her mouth and whispered for her to shush.

The three shadows largened as the avians descended towards the ground. Tala's eyes widened as he saw the three people drop down to the ground. "Julia, we've got to go. I'll grab Kari, you get Rei, now move!" It wasn't as much of a shout as it was a worried whisper. Julia didn't know what was going on, but quickly ran ahead to where she thought the black haired neko-jin was. She screeched to a stop as she saw the long black braid, "Rei, come."

Rei gave her a strange look, but after seeing what the trouble was behind her he completely understood. Those were the creatures the AllFather had sent after them. Angels she had said, screw that, they were out for blood! Rei grabbed Julia's wrist and started taking off down the road in an attempt to get as much space between them and the Angels as he could. He went zooming past where Danielle and Michael were hiding and practically flew past Spencer's group.

Tala on the other hand was having more problems with Kari than he'd like to admit. "Come on you idiot! We have to move now!" He hissed angrily. Kari rolled her eyes, Tala was waaay overdoing it. What was he trying to do, get her to panic or something? She wasn't dumb, she heard no gunshots, there wasn't any fight to desperately run away from, right? However, being the nice girl that she was, she decided to follow him anyways. /_I might as well play along._/

She let herself be dragged towards the street when she caught sight of the three new people there. There were two boys and a girl it appeared. All were wearing bright white clothes and had white blonde hair and blue eyes. The boys looked like twins for goodness sake! The only way you could tell them apart was…Ok maybe you couldn't tell them apart, and the one with long hair was "probably" a girl, but eh, hard to tell.

Gears were ticking in Kari's head, there shouldn't be anyone else in THE GAME except for the players, the animal thingies, and the Angels… Kari's eyes widened, "OH CRAP THOSE ARE ANGELS, RIGHT?" Kari was blessed with very strong vocal cords, unfortunately now was the worst time to use them. The Angel's heads all turned to face towards her and they let out disturbing smiles, darn…

Tala would have facepalmed if he had the time, but unfortunately time was not on his side. The Angel's took to the air and began flying after them, oh screw Kari he had to run! "Just run, dangit!" Why did all of these things have to happen to them? It would have been a heck of a lot easier to fight normal people, but Angels could fly! That was completely ludicrous and who knows what else they could do. Tala groaned inwardly and started taking off after the neko-jin and the Spaniard.

Kari was following Tala as fast as her little legs could carry her when she looked back up at the Angels. They weren't even breaking a sweat! She could feel herself getting tired and did the only stupid thing at the time. It was time to play hero. She broke off from the direction Tala was running in the hopes of at least dragging one or two off of his tail.

The girl flew off after her leaving the boys to go after Tala. Kari groaned, getting rid of the boys would have been a much more helpful thing to do. But hey, that was life. Kari looked around the alley as she ran and sighed, there was nothing there! She grabbed a block of wood and turned around to face the angel behind her. At least Kari could stall for a bit.

The girl landed on the ground and smiled, "Hehehe. I'm glad I get the cute one." Kari blinked slowly, "YOU CAN TALK!"

"No duh. Great job, Einstein. Before we get started how about an exchange of names? I am Vecora. And you are?" Vecora gave a polite smile, but got no reply from the brunette. Her patience wore thin and her smile turned into a glare, "If you want to stay silent, that is perfectly fine, maggot."

Vecora extended a hand out in front of her and made a fist. Pieces of metal flew towards her hand and formed in the shapes of balls in front of her fist, "Goodbye." She punched one of the balls and sent it zooming towards Kari. Kari barely saw the ball move when she felt pain rip through her side. She gasped and fell to the ground, she looked at her side to see a large hole, "Dangit."

/_Looks like I'm too pathetic to even stall for time._/ Kari gave a weak smile and looked around quickly while that Vecora person was rambling about how Kari had no chance. Kari's eyes lit up, she grabbed the wooden stick and hurled it at the scaffolding knocking out one of the structuring poles. Thank goodness it was rotting.

The angel growled as she knew she couldn't escape in time, but managed to fire one more shot at the brunette before being covered in the falling wood.

Kari coughed weakly as another projectile ripped through her right lung. Looks like she wouldn't survive THE GAME after all. She collapsed to the ground as everything slowly turned to black.

**NOOOO! KARI WAS BASED OFF OF ME AND SHE DIED! Q_Q I'm so saaad….And Raku~ Sweet told meh you quit tr. :O And I just hopped on to visit today too. D: Are chu okay? *pokes* **

Teams::

_Spades: Tala, Rei, Julia  
>Diamonds: Danielle, Michael<br>Hearts: Max, Oliver, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Kai<em>


	13. GOMEN NE MINNA

Um... Hi. It's Xana. xD I haven't been around in ages. I've been really busy with life and because of this I'm going to be discontinuing this story.  
>I've kind of lost interest in it and I'm sorry to say I know it would turn out really really lame if I forced myself to go on. THIS MAY BE TRUE, BUT. I will tell you how it would have gone in short form.<p>

**_Spades: Tala, Rei, Julia  
>Diamonds: Danielle, Michael<br>Hearts: Max, Oliver, Christina, Spencer  
>Clubs: Kai<em>**

These were the remaining players. Spades are being hunted by the angels, Kai is having a sad "I LOST HILARY Q_Q" moment, Danielle got rid of Bryan and is singing, "Cause I don't care, in my heart, yeah", and the Hearts were all sunshine and roses save for Max who was the walking bullseye until Danielle got revealed. Yes, that was a run on sentence filled with weird quotations because I felt like it. Boo yah!

Any owl, the way the cookie would crumble is that the **Spades** would happen across the **Hearts** and wouldn't really care that they existed. They'd charge pass and try to get the Angel's off their tail. That would be when the Angels would arrive, no duh. Spencer still has some of those bombs and would toss them at the rubble of the alley surrounding them and temporarily stall the chase. He knows that time is short with Max in depression and Oliver injured. Being the Russian that he is he wouldn't tell anyone what he was thinking and everyone would begin to panic. Christina... Would end up doing something stupid, namely realizing way too late that reason doesn't work with the Angels. She dies and Oliver freezes in shock and Spencer has to give up Oliver as a lost cause. He grabs Max and runs off after the **Spades **again and hopes that his connection with Tala would allow them to take pity on each other.

Meanwhile **Kai **is thinking about how to get back at Danielle and Michael. Yes, Michael is in big trouble as well just for living on the same team. We're mad that our friends got butchered, we don't care about no fairness! He gave Hillary a short burial before snapping back into action. He runs back along the alley and picks up anything useful along the way. He now has a trashcan cover, a cane, and some staples. Woah, Kai pulls Mcgyver on us! Using the staples he begins to fold them together to make a coating layer around the bottom of the cane which staples protruding from the sides. Trashcan cover as a shield, cane as a sword, staples as a blade... NICE GOING KAI!

Unfortunately he wont be running into the **Diamonds **so easily. They're already a thousand miles away and are resting in an abandoned house. Michael is EXTREMELY uncomfortable around Danielle now. The lady is insane so it is totes understandable. BACK BACK, BACK TO THE DISASTER! Danielle has a "awwww" scene where she's looking out the window with a faraway gaze. Michael almost thinks she's human and hugs her until he walks away and hears her whisper, "The calm before the storm. I wonder if it the rain that falls will destroy us all?" Michael thinks, "o_O what does that mean?" and vanishes into the night.

**_Spades: Tala, Rei, Julia  
>Diamonds: Danielle, Michael<br>Hearts: Max, Spencer  
>Clubs: Kai<em>**

Oooo, only 8 people left, huh? =O ONWARD TO WAR~  
><strong>Tala and Julia<strong> continue with their awkward relationship and end up with sunshine and roses. YAY. They finally are with each other. ABOUT TIME. **Rei** gives a weak smile before he hears the sound of footsteps. He drags Tala and Julia to the side and watch as **Max and Spencer** run past trying to look for them. Rei is smart enough not to let that happen though and lets Max and Spencer pass. Rei convinces Tala and Julia to get their act together and they begin running after Max and Spencer. Can anyone say ambush?

Since Spencer was piggybacking Max... That dagger aimed at his back really did not do anything helpful for Max. **RIP MAXIE BOY! **Spencer noticed the dagger a bit too late, but he noticed that Max was dead extremely fast and that his idea of finding a companion in Tala was 100% wrong. Betrayal Strikes Blitzkrieg Boys! Sad, yes. Unexpected, no. Spencer has no more of his bombs left and knows that time is ticking. Instead of stalling the Angel's he's hoping for them to arrive! They do arrive, but not in time. Julia has her first kill and **Spencer ends up 6 feet under**... Metaphorically, he's still above surface. Julia has an out of body experience where all she can do is stare blankly at Spencer's body before weakly crying and falling onto the ground.

Awww. Sadness. : (  
>Back to the <strong>Diamonds<strong>! Morning dawns and they are back on the move again. They are generally looking for the Hearts or Spades since they already took out a lot of the clubs. Danielle, however, is not quite expecting Kai with a club. They have one of those verbal fights where they carefully face off against each other. And then the battle begins. Danielle actually tries to protect Michael! o_O Big surprise there, huh? She tells him that he's stupid and should be more careful. It's tough love, but it's love. Unfortunately Michael's realization lasts about twenty minutes give or take? That's when he **kicks the bucket.**

Danielle becomes infuriated and managed to use the trashcan cover against Kai and whack him against the head, effectively knocking him out. Then she bludgeoned Kai(I know, I love him too, but it had to come. Q_Q ) and it was **game over for Kai**.

**_Spades: Tala, Rei, Julia  
>Diamonds: Danielle<br>Hearts: ALL LOST  
>Clubs: ALL LOST<em>**

****Five people left and we're falling fast. **Spades **have the clear advantage in this game, but I wonder how it will end? Hm... At least the Angels come to be little equalizers! Wait, what? Zoom zoom, Angels have arrived! Tala gets caught up in the fire and ends up getting killed while telling Rei to get Julia out of there and make sure she survives. **Bye Tala. Q_Q **I luffed him too. All my favorites die awfully... Ah well. I know they are alive in the end. :3

Angels watch Rei and Julia march off and decide to head back to the AllFather. It will all end soon so their work is done for now. /Cue reminisce  
>Players are brought to the final stage. REI + JULIA VS DANIELLE.<p>

Who will win? UH... Look around and the scene is filled with all sorts of weapons. Danielle's heaven, Julia's nightmare, Rei's chinashop. Danielle immediately dashed for a katana and Rei grabs some kunai. Julia is at a standstill, but gets her wits back and grabs a spear. Useless~ Danielle and Rei face off against one another and Danielle gets a gash on her right arm. With her left arm Danielle wildly swings at Rei and manages to get a hit to the muscles in his left calf. Rei is technically down for the count, but still alive. It's up to Julia, what will happen? Julia closes her eyes before lunging at Danielle and managed to get her through the chest. Buuuuut Danielle is not down yet! She uses the katana for one last strike and gets Julia back through the chest. **Julia drops dead** and Rei and Danielle lie on the floor and talk to each other calmly. It's a test to see who bleeds to death first. Rei, the thin kitty or Danielle, the grievously wounded one, but has a larger blood supply?

OOOOOO. **DANIELLE IS DOWN. **The Queen O'Evil is down for the count and the Spades end up winning!

A week passes and Rei wakes up from his slumber... Wait, he woke up? BURNED. None of you remembered the rules of the game did you? OHNO YOU DI'NT.

Once the loser has been decided they will be sent to a parallel dimension to await the ending of "THE GAME".  
>So yes, they are all alive.<p>

Losers have to pay 1 million, not as a total, but each player has to pay that amount. The one million they give away will go to the winning teams card. Like all the losing Jacks would give a million to the winning one.

Drat. Danielle got no money after all that work.

Christina and Danielle are now poor beanz... Ouch. Luckily Danielle and Christina hooked rich fish(Michael+Oliver) to help off the debt. :D Thank goodness these are all celebs and are therefore rich and are just one million dollars poorer save for all the Spades who just hit the money! Wow, that was a lame ending amiright? I just couldn't stand to get rid of all my favorite characters.

AT LEAST I SUMMED THIS UP. You do forgive me right? Q_Q  
>I have an idea for a story, but I wont upload it unless I get someone angry telling me to get my buns updating.<br>I'll try to get 10k words written out before I write it. I'll even go to the effort of making a plot map! Wont you just love me for it?

I might do another Beyblade or I might try Naruto or Prince of Tennis. Opinions on what you would like to see? Also message me if you want to know my story idea. I think it is pretty good and it would be a drama and supernatural I think. It's based off the song "angels on the moon" from the lyrics, "Want a sunburn just to know I"m alive". There are two species in the world. Humans and Sentients. Humans do have gifted powers, big whoop. Sentients are much of the same except they are born without any emotions at all and are gifted with abnormal strength and speed. Because of this they kill without remorse and some can be rotten to the core. Humans obviously don't trust the Sentients, but there are a few Sentients willing to make the bridge. So there is going to be a mixed class of humans and Sentients.

What do you guys think? I might do something with a group of 8 characters to keep it small. xD I dunno. I'll be thinking about it. I have ideas from all over. _


End file.
